Je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal
by Lablanche11
Summary: UA Harry, étudiant en médecine, se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Mais quand le meurtrier n'est autre que le jeune homme le plus en vue de la capitale, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, mais aussi un caïd, il ne peut le dénoncer et va devoir le couvrir. Entre passion dévorante, meurtres mafieux et vengeance inassouvie, la vie tranquille du jeune Harry va vite se retrouver chamboulée...
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Je me lance dans mon premier UA. J'avoue au début je ne les aimaient pas franchement mais à force d'en lire, j'ai appris à les apprécier. Maintenant j'en écris un… Et je dois avouez que c'est la fiction que je préfère parmi celles que j'ai écrite. Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous allez appréciez cette lecture.

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant en médecine, se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Mais quand le meurtrier n'est autre que le jeune homme le plus en vue de la capitale, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, il ne peut le dénoncer. Il va devoir alors couvrir la part sombre de ce bel homme qui n'est autre qu'un caïd. Entre passion dévorante, meurtres mafieux et vengeance inassouvie, la vie tranquille du jeune Harry va vite se retrouver chamboulée…

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR

**Rating : **M

**Prairing : **HPDM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas déterminé dans la ruelle sale. Son regard était assombri par une colère froide. Les larmes s'étaient taries. Aujourd'hui seule la vengeance comptait. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs volaient au rythme de sa marche et ses pas résonnaient, mais personne n'était là pour les entendre ce soir. Il déboucha sur une rue toute aussi vide. Le parc n'était plus très loin. Il y arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance. Son rendez-vous était déjà là. Un homme aux cheveux auburn sur lequel l'âge ne semblait pas avoir d'effet, l'attendait. Le premier homme le rejoignit et attendit que son rendez vous daigne prendre la parole.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, déterminé.

- Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages, ce n'est pas une voie facile. Elle ne t'apportera que des malheurs.

- Vous connaissez mes raisons, vous comprendrez donc ma certitude.

- La mort d'un proche ne suffit pas toujours.

- Ce n'est pas la mort d'un proche, mais de deux proches.

- Bien. Tu me donnes ta vie, ton argent. Je suis maître de tes actions. Tu donneras ta vie pour moi si cela est nécessaire. En échange, je te promets de l'anéantir et de le tuer. Acceptes-tu ?

- Oui, j'accepte.

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour le prologue.


	2. Premier contact

Je mets directement le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant en médecine, se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Mais quand le meurtrier n'est autre que le jeune homme le plus en vue de la capitale, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, il ne peut le dénoncer. Il va devoir alors couvrir la part sombre de ce bel homme qui n'est autre qu'un caïd. Entre passion dévorante, meurtres mafieux et vengeance inassouvie, la vie tranquille du jeune Harry va vite se retrouver chamboulée…

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR

**Rating : **M

**Prairing : **HPDM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un vert profond, marchait le long de la rue. Son dernier cours à l'université l'avait achevé. Il arriva au niveau du pont et le traversa. Il referma le col de son manteau sous les bourrasques de vent. Un instant, il s'arrêta. Le courant de l'eau était violent, les mouettes qui étaient sur l'eau se faisaient emportées et évoluaient encore plus rapidement que si elles nageaient avec leurs petites pattes. La Seine avait augmenté de niveau. On pouvait voir le siège d'un banc dépasser de l'eau. Le quai était totalement recouvert. Harry soupira, il n'aimait décidément pas l'hiver. Chaque jour en sortant de sa fac, il traversait ce pont et pouvait voir les clochards qui s'attardaient sur les quais. Il se demanda où ils avaient pu se réfugier par un froid pareil. Harry plongea son regard vers le loin et admira la vue qu'offrait Notre-Dame. Il adorait cette ville. Pleine d'énergie, elle ne dormait jamais. Elle était aussi la plus belle ville qu'il avait jamais vue. Chaque recoin de cette capitale cachait un monument, ou quelque chose à découvrir. Harry aimait particulièrement son quartier. Son arrondissement était vraiment un endroit agréable à vivre. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était les habitants qui étaient pour la plupart bourges bien qu'intellectuels. Dans ce quartier, tu pouvais briller soit par ton argent, soit par ton intelligence. Harry n'avait pas des parents très riches. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à acheter un appartement dans cet arrondissement à une époque où le prix de l'immobilier était au plus bas en empruntant de l'argent. Leur fils unique ne s'habillait pas comme les gens du quartier, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de lui acheter des vêtements chers. Harry souffrit beaucoup de son manque de look où même d'argent de poche pendant son adolescence, de plus son homosexualité n'avait pas été acceptée par tous. C'est pourquoi ses parents lui répétaient souvent de bien travailler à l'école pour avoir de bons résultats et un bon métier plus tard. Il se ferait respecter ainsi, disaient-il. Ils affirmaient qu'il avait de la chance d'être dans un bon quartier avec de bons lycées, voire d'excellents lycées, et de très bonnes universités. Harry en avait profité et se trouvait maintenant en troisième année de médecine dans la meilleure université de Paris.

Harry finit par traverser entièrement le pont. Il se trouva sur la rive droite et attendit son bus. Les voitures devant lui roulaient vite. La plupart étaient des berlines noires, fenêtre tintées et chauffeur en costard cravate noir.

Harry aimait beaucoup ce genre de voiture mais se demandait quel genre de personne voulait se cacher ainsi.

Son bus arriva et il monta. Il y avait trop de monde dans le bus, les gens se serraient mais Harry joua des coudes et se dégota une place assise. Il descendit à son arrêt et marcha rapidement pour rentrer chez lui. Sa mère l'attendait avec le repas prêt. C'était une grande rousse au corps élancé. Lily Potter avait donné en héritage à son fils ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Harry, mon chéri, la fac s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme d'hab', 'man.

- Bon tu peux aller manger. Je vais aller travailler un peu, ok ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bon appétit.

La mère de Harry était traductrice. Elle traduisait de nombreux livres écrits en grec ancien. Harry avait étudié le grec à l'école mais n'avait jamais avoué à sa mère qu'il avait eu en horreur cette matière. Quelques instants plus tard, son père rentra.

- Harry tu manges ?

- Ouais je suis à table. Salut papa.

- Salut fiston. Il faudrait que tu passes chez l'avocat demain, il a un document important pour mon procès.

- Papa… Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi même ?

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai énormément de travail.

- Bon d'accord.

Harry était le portrait craché de son père, en dehors des yeux que ce dernier avait noisette. James Potter était en plein procès contre une entreprise qui l'avait arnaqué sur internet. C'était un combat difficile mais il tenait bon.

Le lendemain, Harry arriva au cabinet d'avocat très tard dans la soirée. Cet avocat avait un cabinet qui faisait plus office d'hôtel particulier. Il frappa, l'assistante vint lui ouvrir et le mena dans une pièce remplie de plusieurs bureaux. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et attendit. Tout d'un coup il entendit la secrétaire crier et un coup de feu retentit. Il se cacha sous un bureau juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur trois hommes qui passèrent dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement l'avocat. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans l'avoir repéré. Puis un quatrième homme entra. Harry lui donna deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Il était habillé de manière très distinguée dans un costume trois pièces parfaitement repassé. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond pâle, plaqués en arrière avec juste quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Ceux-ci, d'un gris envoutant, parcoururent la pièce et tombèrent sur Harry. Ce dernier se figea et soutint son regard. Le blond semblait le jauger du regard. Harry remarqua une lueur approbatrice passer dans ses yeux quand il observa le reste de son corps. Puis le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et il détourna rapidement le regard. Une voix se fit alors entendre :

- Boss ? C'est fait.

- Bien. Il n'y rien de ce côté, partons.

Le blond fit signe à Harry de rester caché et partit non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard étrange.

Harry resta donc caché jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. Elle avait été prévenue par une voisine qui avait entendu le coup de feu. Elle embarqua un Harry terrifié au commissariat et l'interrogatoire commença. On lui demanda son prénom, son âge, son activité et plein d'autres choses encore. Puis un inspecteur vint l'interroger et se présenta : Severus Rogue Il le questionna sur ce qu'il avait vu et étonnamment Harry mentit. Il prétendit avoir vu quatre hommes masqués. Il décrit celui qu'ils avaient désigné comme chef, avec des cheveux bruns. L'inspecteur sembla sceptique mais n'insista pas. Il lui dit cependant qu'il serait contacté ultérieurement. L'inspecteur affirma croire qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte mafieux. L'avocat était impliqué dans des affaires de faux papiers et avait, lui, été tué par arme blanche. Harry finit par rentrer chez lui. Il rassura ses parents qui étaient morts d'inquiétude et alla se coucher directement. Il réfléchit longtemps le soir et se morigéna de ne pas avoir dénoncé le beau jeune homme blond. Mais après tout celui-ci l'avait sauvé non ? Car il est clair que si il avait été découvert il aurait été abattu tout comme l'assistante. Harry s'interrogea sur ce qui avait bien pu le sauver, le blond était apparemment le boss et c'était ce caïd qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se demanda comment un homme aussi beau et aussi jeune pouvait être trempé dans des affaires mafieuses qui allaient jusqu'au règlements de comptes par le meurtre. Après une longue réflexion, Harry finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'il sut qui était ce magnifique jeune homme. Il vit son visage dans un magasine people et tapa son nom sur internet. Apparemment ce Draco Malfoy avait hérité de la fortune de ses parents quand ceux-ci étaient morts à ses dix-huit ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait vingt-quatre et était l'un des hommes les plus en vue de toute la capitale. Harry comprenait parfaitement cela : il était jeune, immensément fortuné et beau à tomber par terre. Et surtout célibataire. Mais pourquoi faisait-il partie de la mafia ? Il avait hérité de ça aussi de la part de ses parents ? « Quel héritage magnifique ! » se dit ironiquement Harry. L'après-midi, il se rendit à sa faculté. En amphithéâtre, il se mit à côté de son meilleur ami, Ron, un roux particulièrement joyeux. Celui-ci blaguait sur la tête du nouveau professeur de Biologie Cellulaire avec Seamus Finnigan, un autre ami irlandais d'origine.

- Hé Harry t'as vu le nouveau prof de biocell il est tout chauve mais il a quand même une petite houppette.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, rigola Harry.

- Concentrez vous un peu ! les sermonna Hermione, son autre meilleure amie.

Ses amis soupirèrent : Hermione et les cours c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Cette jeune fille brune travaillait toujours sans le moindre temps de répit. Elle s'était cependant calmée depuis leur première année.

A la pause, ils sortirent fumer. Harry et Hermione ne fumaient pas mais les suivirent pour discuter. Lavande, une amie de Seamus, arriva et rejoignit Hermione :

- 'Mione ! T'as vu Draco a cassé avec son copain, c'est trop triste..., dit-elle en montrant un magasine.

- En même temps ce n'est pas comme si il restait plus de une semaine avec quelqu'un…

- Draco ? demanda Harry.

- Ouais Draco Malfoy, le PDG de Malfoy's Company. C'est le plus beau mec que j'aie jamais vu…

- Il est gay ?

- Bah il est bi en fait, répondit Hermione.

- Mais c'est accepté ?

- Bah il paraît qu'il a pas mal d'influence, du coup les gens n'osent rien dire. Et puis tu sais tout le monde n'est pas homophobe.

Harry ricana intérieurement : c'est sûr qu'avec une gâchette sur la tempe on ne peut trop rien dire…

Il sortit des cours en compagnie de Ron qui le ramena chez lui. Il eut alors l'étrange sensation d'être suivi.

- Bon, mec à plus. Dis demain soir tu viens en boite avec nous ?

- Samedi ?

- Oui bah demain quoi.

- Ok si tu veux, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Harry remarqua alors une berline noire aux fenêtres teintées garée au coin de la rue. Il sourcilla puis se morigéna en se disant qu'il virait à la paranoïa depuis le meurtre de la veille. Il rentra chez lui et alla voir son père :

- Papa, dis tu vas faire comment vu que tu n'as plus d'avocat ?

- Un autre avocat, ami du précédent, m'a contacté. C'est un avocat qui fait partie du groupe Malfoy's Company. Tu te rends compte ! Avec ça je suis quasiment sur de gagner ce procès.

- Si tu le dis…

Harry s'inquiéta. Si ce Draco venait de lui envoyer un avocat, c'est qu'il connaissait son identité. Devait-il prendre ce geste comme une menace ? De toute manière, Harry n'avait rien dit à la police. Il espéra juste ne pas être trop interrogé par la suite...

Le lendemain soir, il se rendit en boite avec ses amis dans un club assez réputé. Il appartenait à un certain Blaise Zabini. Ils rentrèrent facilement dedans et allèrent se déchainer sur la piste de danse. Hermione était celle qui dansait le mieux. Un cercle se forma rapidement autour d'elle. Harry remarqua alors un magnifique noir admirer sa meilleure amie. Il était au niveau du carré des VIPs sur la mezzanine situé au dessus de la piste de danse. Harry remarquait toujours ce genre détail. Il considérait Hermione comme sa sœur et prenait soin d'elle. Et ce jeune noir la regardait comme s'il allait la dévorer. Mais bon après tout en boite, tout le monde regarde tout le monde. Deux heures plus tard, Harry préféra rentrer et quitta ses amis. Il décida de rentrer à pied quand il se fit aborder par une bande pas très nette :

- Hé toi là passe nous ton fric et ton portable ! dit le plus grand en sortant un cran d'arrêt. Tout de suite.

Harry évalua la situation, il reconnut qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Puis tout se passa très vite. Une main blanche le poussa contre le mur. Etourdi il eut juste le temps d'entendre plusieurs coups portés, des cris de douleur étouffés et les malfrats déguerpir. Il se retrouva alors plaqué contre le mur par un corps chaud. Il releva la tête et croisa un regard gris : Draco Malfoy.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, lui dit-il.

- Oui… Merci.

- Ton père a eu l'appel de mon avocat ?

- Oui, c'était une menace ? J'ai menti à la police, je vous ai prétendu masqués.

- Je sais, j'ai mes contacts. Mais ce n'était pas une menace. Après tout j'ai tué l'homme qui rendait service à ton père.

Harry s'étonna du détachement avec lequel le Malfoy avait dit ça. Pourtant sa voix était tout sauf froide. Elle était chaude, rauque. Harry respira un grand coup et fut submerger par une odeur délicieuse. Draco était proche de lui, trop proche. Il y avait une tension indéniable entre eux. Harry essaya de se remettre les idées au clair :

- Tu m'as fais suivre.

- Ce n'était que pour ta sécurité, d'autres personnes t'ont vu sortir de cet immeuble avec la police. D'ailleurs je voulais te prévenir, l'inspecteur Rogue chargé de l'enquête est une vraie plaie. Il va continuer à t'interroger, sois prudent.

Harry ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il faisait juste son job. En fait il ne pensa plus à rien, Draco s'était encore rapproché jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Il lui lança un regard pénétrant et plein de désir puis franchit la distance restante. Draco força ensuite le passage de ses lèvres et engouffra sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et lui rendait son baiser avec fougue. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Draco qu'il trouva particulièrement soyeux. De son côté, le Malfoy avait collé son bassin contre celui du partenaire et grogna de satisfaction en sentant que celui-ci se trouvait dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Il bougea son bassin, faisant frotter leurs virilités. Harry gémit et accompagna le mouvement. Il ne pensait plus à rien, son plaisir l'emportant sur tout. Tout d'un coup le téléphone de Harry sonna, les sortant de leur transe. Draco se dégagea, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se sauva. Harry soupira et décrocha, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu pendant ce moment de plénitude…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Les choses avancent vite...

Un avis sur ce début ? Une review ? :)


	3. Une fin de soirée inattendue ?

Voici le deuxième chapitre. En espérant qu'il réponde à vos attentes ! :)

Bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Naru-chan : C'est vrai que l'on ne comprend pas trop le prologue… Mais c'est le but, tu comprendras par la suite. Si ça peux t'aider : c'est un élément du passé. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Bisous

Mel : C'est vrai que Harry n'est pas trop choqué mais il n'a pas assisté au meurtre et il était occupé à autre chose, comme admirer un certain blond par exemple ;) Quant au fait qu'il se laisse embrasser, qu'est ce que tu veux… On ne résiste pas au charme Malfoy ! ;) Allez bonne lecture pour la suite !

Artemys Malfoy : Alors je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire donc je ne suis sure de rien mais je dirais un peu plus de 10 chapitres… Mais ce n'est que prévisionnel. Peut être plus, peut être moins… Selon mon inspiration :) Bisous

Donnaqueenly : Un film policier ? La suite va te plaire alors ! Bisous

Stormtrooper2 : Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te satisfera. Bisous

Et un grand merci à Skyra7, Shade Dreams, Axou, Edition Ethan et Aromdu. Merci pour vos encouragements !

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant en médecine, se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Mais quand le meurtrier n'est autre que le jeune homme le plus en vue de la capitale, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, il ne peut le dénoncer. Il va devoir alors couvrir la part sombre de ce bel homme qui n'est autre qu'un caïd. Entre passion dévorante, meurtres mafieux et vengeance inassouvie, la vie tranquille du jeune Harry va vite se retrouver chamboulée…

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR, enfin sauf l'intrigue.

**Rating : **M

**Prairing : **HPDM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry décrocha. C'était Ron, il voulait rentrer avec lui, n'ayant apparemment pas tenu à l'alcool. Harry décida d'aller le rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible et au petit déjeuner son père se moqua de lui pendant que sa mère lui préparait une aspirine. Après l'avoir bue et mangé un bon repas, la soirée lui revint. La boite, le noir qui regardait un peu trop Hermione, son envie de sortir, la bande de malfrats, Draco Malfoy… Attendez quoi ? Draco Malfoy ? Celui-ci l'avait sauvé, plaqué contre un mur, prévenu d'un certain inspecteur trop curieux et ensuite il avait… Non, Harry n'avait pas échangé un baiser plus que torride avec le caïd de la mafia et l'homme le plus en vue de Paris. Et si ! Même que les détails qui lui revenaient étaient très réalistes. Bon ok, Malfoy était très riche, il était absolument magnifique, mais c'était un mafieux ! Harry se promit de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur, il ne devait pas se laisser aller et se laisser paralyser par ce malfrat. Même si cette paralysie était due au désir et au plaisir…

Le lundi matin Harry retourna en cours et croisa Hermione. Celle-ci était dans une discussion très animée avec Lavande.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande Harry.

- Draco Malfoy est venu à la boite samedi soir, juste après que tu sois parti.

- Oui ce club appartient à Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malfoy, compléta Lavande.

- Zabini est trop beau aussi, ce grand noir…, rêva Hermione.

Harry comprit alors que le jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu accoudé à la balustrade, regardant Hermione danser, n'était autre que le propriétaire du club. Et, oh quelle chance, il était le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Harry se demanda si Zabini faisait aussi partie de la mafia.

La semaine passa tranquillement. Harry remarquait toujours une berline noire qui le suivait dans chacun de ses déplacements. Cela le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir épié. « Sa sécurité » avait dit Malfoy. Mais bien sûr. Harry n'était pas naïf et avait bien compris que Malfoy le surveillait. Cela l'horripilait.

Ce ne fut que le samedi qu'il fut contacté par l'inspecteur. Rogue voulait qu'il l'accompagne à une soirée d'inauguration en se faisant passer pour son assistant. Selon lui, parmi le gratin de la haute société, il y avait de possibles suspects. Il demanda à Harry de venir pour reconnaître les assassins de l'avocat. Harry essaya de refuser en disant qu'il n'avait vu aucun visage mais l'inspecteur insista. Il déclara que Harry pourrait les reconnaître grâce aux cheveux et à la carrure. Ce dernier ne put donc qu'accepter et espéra ne pas croiser Malfoy à cette soirée. Ses parents étaient inquiets, ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils s'implique ainsi dans une enquête au péril de sa vie. Rogue prétendit assurer sa protection et annonça que son absence serait prise comme une entrave à la justice. N'ayant plus aucun argument, les parents de Harry lui achetèrent un beau costume.

La soirée allait se dérouler le mardi soir. Heureusement le lendemain Harry n'avait pas cours. Rogue l'accompagna. Harry se surprit à trouver l'inspecteur particulièrement classe dans son costume noir qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses sombres cheveux mi-longs. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux aux alentours de vingt heures. Les espoirs de Harry tombèrent à l'eau dès qu'il rentra dans la salle de réception. Ce que Rogue ne lui avait pas dit, non par erreur parce qu'il ignorait que Harry le connaissait, c'est que Draco Malfoy était l'organisateur de cette magnifique soirée. Il remarqua aussi Blaise Zabini et reconnut qu'il était beau bien que totalement hétérosexuel. L'inspecteur le mena à diverses personnes pendant une grande partie de la soirée et finit par le lâcher non sans lui avoir glissé à l'oreille un : « Observe bien ». Harry, sa septième coupe de champagne à la main, se dirigea vers un coin isolé de la pièce, espérant rester ainsi tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Blaise Zabini en décida autrement et le rejoint :

- Bonjour, je suis Blaise Zabini, enchanté, lui sourit le noir en lui tendant une main amicale.

- Harry Potter enchanté, dit son interlocuteur en répondant à sa poignée de main.

- Je t'ai remarqué, il y a dix jours. Tu es venu dans mon club.

- Oui c'est exact.

- Tu étais accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille qui dansait à merveille. Une brune.

- Oui Hermione.

- Hermione ?

- Hermione Granger, une amie de la fac.

- Tu étudies quoi ?

- Je suis en troisième année de médecine.

- Vraiment ? Intéressant.

- Blaise, dit Draco Malfoy en arrivant soudain, je crois que Théo te cherche.

- Ah oui ? Bon bah j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Harry.

- Moi de même.

Harry, rejoins moi dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes dans dix minutes, lui glissa Draco à l'oreille avant de suivre son ami.

Harry soupira. Il n'y échapperait définitivement pas. Dix minutes plus tard, il décida d'aller rejoindre le mafieux. Il se dirigea vers le fameux couloir et une fois au bout il fut happé par une main blanche dans une pièce annexe dont la porte était cachée par la pénombre. La pièce était petite et vide si on omettait le magnifique blond qui le dévorait du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- L'inspecteur Rogue m'a emmené. Selon lui je pourrais repérer d'éventuels suspects grâce à leurs cheveux et leurs carrures, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est décidément très entreprenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Continue à mentir. Il va finir par abandonner. J'ai des hommes dans la police qui se feront une joie de le virer si nécessaire.

- Mais il est là le hic : je dois mentir.

- Oh mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais menti, répliqua Draco avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est différent.

- De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix, conclut Draco en se rapprochant de lui.

Il frôla ses lèvres et sa main parcourut le torse de Harry par dessus sa chemise. Harry gémit et oublia les protestations qu'il avait en tête quand Draco l'embrassa. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et permirent à leurs langues de danser un ballet passionné. Harry agrippa la chevelure de Draco tandis que celui-ci le soulevait pour lui permettre d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils reprirent alors l'activité abandonnée dans la ruelle et celle-ci les mena vite à la jouissance. Harry gémit beaucoup plus fort et Draco poussa un feulement rauque. Après avoir repris leurs souffles et leurs esprits, ils se séparèrent juste assez pour que Draco glisse :

- Dis à Rogue que tu rentres car tu es fatigué et que tu prends un taxi. Je t'attends dehors dans ma voiture au coin de la rue. C'est une Porsche noire.

Puis il le lâcha et quitta la pièce.

Harry resta quelques minutes dans la pièce à réfléchir. D'un côté il était excité à l'idée de rejoindre Malfoy et de l'autre il avait peur. Mais bon ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait demandé en mariage. Il voulait sûrement coucher avec lui juste un soir comme il le faisait avec tous ses partenaires. Peut-être qu'après Harry ne ressentirait plus cette attirance folle…

Il sortit et trouva rapidement l'inspecteur. Celui-ci buvait une énième coupe de champagne en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun dont Harry connaissait que le nom : Londubat.

- Inspecteur ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué.

- Oh tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non c'est bon je vais prendre un taxi.

- Ok je t'appellerai jeudi sûrement.

Harry grimaça, ce Rogue était vraiment trop entreprenant. Malfoy avait raison. Il sortit et repéra vite la Porsche. Il monta à l'avant, Malfoy étant au volant. Celui-ci démarra rapidement et Harry envoya un texto à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit. Il soupira et desserra sa cravate.

- Pas habitué à ce genre de costume ? demanda Draco.

- Non, je n'aime pas les cravates.

- C'est dommage, ça te va bien.

Harry tourna la tête et remarqua le regard brûlant que lui lançait le conducteur. Il se dit que ce soir il allait vraiment passer à la casserole.

Ils arrivèrent et Draco le mena vers son hôtel particulier. Dès que la porte fut franchie, Draco le plaqua contre le mur pour lui voler un baiser fiévreux. Rapidement il commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise et descendit ses baisers. La cravate était déjà au sol. Harry laissa échapper des soupirs de plaisir sous les assauts de son amant puis se décida à agir. Il retira tous les vêtements qui l'empêchaient d'admirer le torse du blond. Celui-ci était musclé juste comme il faut et imberbe. Draco lui enleva son pantalon et le brun se retrouva en caleçon sous le regard appréciateur de son amant. Le blond l'emmena alors à l'étage et le déposa sur son lit. Il continua à lui voler des baisers sur le torse tout en retirant son propre pantalon. Harry glissa ensuite ses mains sous le caleçon du blond et l'en débarrassa. Draco fit de même avec celui de Harry puis se colla à lui. Ils gémirent ensemble quand leurs corps nus se touchèrent. Harry inversa alors les positions au grand étonnement de son partenaire et commença à descendre lentement ses baisers pour torturer son blond. Il arriva finalement à sa virilité et la prit en bouche. Draco cria son plaisir et se laissa aller pendant que Harry continuait ses va-et-vient. Puis ce dernier releva la tête, se plaça au dessus de lui et s'empala en rejetant la tête en arrière. La douleur passa après quelques instants et il commença à amorcer des mouvements lents. Draco subissait les effets des actions de son amant, il gémissait et tournait la tête de gauche à droite, comme si les sensations étaient trop fortes. Harry arrêta alors ses mouvements et se pencha au dessus du blond. Après un long baiser, il chuchota :

- Regarde moi…

Draco plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes de Harry. Celui-ci reprit alors ses mouvements. Bientôt leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris tandis que les déhanchements de Harry s'accéléraient. Puis la jouissance les frappa de plein fouet, les laissant pantelants de plaisir. Harry se retira et s'allongea juste à coté de Draco, la tête dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilou ! Une review ? :p


	4. Un club très fréquenté

Voici mon troisième chapitre. En espérant qu'il réponde à vos attentes ! )

Bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Emodu59 : Ouaaahh ! ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un aussi enthousiaste ! Merci beaucouuuup ! Bisous

Artemys Malfoy : Que veux-tu on ne peut pas repousser un tel désir! :) Bisous

Donnaqueenly : Hahaha tu m'as fait bien rire ! Pour le prologue… laisse moi te dire que tu fais fausse route… Bisous

Stormtrooper2 : Tu as raison Severus n'est pas bête. Mais il ne peut rien faire… Et oui ils vont recommencer ! )

Et un grand merci à 77Hildegarde et maira51. Merci pour vos encouragements !

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant en médecine, se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Mais quand le meurtrier n'est autre que le jeune homme le plus en vue de la capitale, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, il ne peut le dénoncer. Il va devoir alors couvrir la part sombre de ce bel homme qui n'est autre qu'un caïd. Entre passion dévorante, meurtres mafieux et vengeance inassouvie, la vie tranquille du jeune Harry va vite se retrouver chamboulée…

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR, enfin sauf l'intrigue.

**Rating : **M

**Prairing : **HPDM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry émergea lentement. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Une fois ouverts, ils firent le tour des lieux et Harry se rappela la soirée de la veille. Il était chez Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs debout en train de finaliser son habillement pour la journée. Le blond remarqua que son invité venait de se réveiller et lui accorda un léger sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux :

- Tu es réveillé ? Bien. Un repas t'attend en bas. Je dois partir mais j'ai mis un chauffeur à ta disposition pour qu'il puisse te ramener.

- Euh… D'accord. Merci, répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion nécessaire à la compréhension de la phrase.

- Bon bah salut. N'oublie pas de continuer à mentir à Rogue.

Et après un instant d'hésitation, l'héritier Malfoy lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Une fois la porte d'entrée claquée, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était attenante à la chambre. Il prit une douche chaude pour se remettre les idées en place et commença à se poser quelques questions. Comment devait-il comprendre le comportement de Malfoy ? Celui-ci lui avait semblé froid ce matin, et d'après sa réputation il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une relation stable. Mais celui-ci lui avait quand même accordé un baiser avant de partir et son départ n'était sûrement dû qu'à son travail. Ah oui… Autre problème, de taille : son travail. Tout était tellement compliqué depuis sa rencontre avec ce splendide mafieux. D'un côté il aurait aimé ne jamais le rencontrer et continuer à avoir une vie tranquille, mais de l'autre il aurait eu l'impression de manquer quelque chose…

Une fois sec et rhabillé, Harry descendit dans le salon. Il trouva sur une petite table des croissants et un café chaud qui visiblement l'attendaient. Il mangea rapidement, bien décidé à quitter cette grande maison vide. Le brun s'apprêtait à partir mais quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Draco avait été tellement fougueux. Ca avait été assurément la meilleure nuit que Harry n'avait jamais passée. Le futur médecin chassa les mauvaises pensées de sa tête et sortit. Une berline noire l'attendait en bas de l'hôtel particulier. Il monta et le chauffeur, costume cravate noir hors de prix, démarra. Harry sourit. Au moins il réalisait un de ses souhaits… Quand il arriva chez lui, sa mère l'apostropha :

- Harry tu étais où cette nuit ?

- Maman, j'ai passé l'âge de te dire où je passais mes nuits.

- Tu vis sous mon toit alors j'exige des explications.

- Que tu n'auras pas. Maman j'ai vingt et un ans, je couche avec qui je veux.

- Parce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un ?

- Bah oui tu croyais quoi ? Que quand un mec t'invite à dormir, on joue à la marelle jusqu'à quatre heure du mat' ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je ne comprends pas… et l'enquête ?

- Bah chose pas du tout étonnante, je n'ai reconnu personne. Mais bon l'inspecteur va m'appeler jeudi. Il sera déçu le pauvre…

- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas que tu te mêles aux affaires mafieuses.

« Si elle savait » se dit Harry.

Le jeudi, Harry se dirigeait vers son université lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était toujours suivi. Il soupira. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

A la pause entre les cours, Harry se fit interroger par ses amis :

- Aloooors ! Raconte cette soirée.

Le brun avait mis au courant ses amis du meurtre et avait sorti le même mensonge qu'aux autres concernant les meurtriers.

- Je n'ai reconnu personne Hermione.

- On s'en fiche de ça ! On veut savoir si tu as rencontré des gens intéressants.

- Selon tes critères oui, puisque la soirée était organisée par Draco Malfoy.

- Noooon, s'exclama Lavande.

- Si, d'ailleurs Hermione Blaise Zabini t'a visiblement repérée, l'autre soir en boite, vu qu'il est venu m'en parler.

- Sérieux ? Trop coool !

- Et voilà ! On a perdu Hermione, dit Ron avec fatalité, tu n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça Harry.

- Et toi tu as rencontré quelqu'un Harry ? demanda Seamus.

- Euh, répondit Harry en rougissant, tu sais j'étais là pour l'enquête alors je n'ai pas trop pensé à ça.

- Oh le menteur, s'écria Ron qui avait bien remarqué les rougissements de son ami.

- Bon de tout manière faut y aller, coupa Harry en se dirigeant vers son amphithéâtre.

- C'est ça, tu n'y échapperas pas Harry, lui cria Seamus à travers la hall.

A la sortie des cours, le sujet Zabini revint sur le devant de la scène :

- Mec, Hermione est trop folle, elle lâche plus l'affaire, elle veut absolument retourner au club samedi. Tu en es ? demanda Ron.

- Euh, je sais pas trop, répondit Harry qui se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois dans ce club, ou plus précisément à la sortie de ce club.

- Allez viens. C'est bon, ce sera cool.

- Bon ok… abdiqua Harry.

Avec un peu de chance Malfoy n'irait pas voir son ami ce samedi.

Le samedi soir, ils se dirigeaient tous vers le club quand Ron revint à la charge :

- Au fait Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit qui tu avais rencontré à la fameuse soirée.

- Bah si, je vous ai dit.

- Non tu n'as pas parlé de la personne « intéressante »…

- Euh parce que je n'ai rencontré personne d'intéressant Ron.

- Ne me la fais pas celle-là. Ca marche pas tu le sais très bien.

- Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Très bien, de toute manière je finirai par savoir…

Le club était complet quand ils arrivèrent. Mais, au moment où ils allaient partir, Blaise Zabini fit son apparition et dit à son videur de les laisser passer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il engagea le discussion :

- Alors Harry comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- Très bien merci.

- Je vois que tu es revenu accompagné, dit-il en repérant Hermione qui se tenait derrière Harry. Enchanté, Blaise Zabini.

- Hermione Granger, répondit en souriant la jeune fille.

- Hé bien Hermione, un verre ça te tente ?

- Bien sur, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle les abandonna alors, sans le moindre scrupule.

- Bon bah ça c'est fait, dit Ron. On va danser ? Histoire d'en profiter un peu nous aussi…

- Allez ! cria Seamus qui avait déjà repéré un jeune homme noir qui était apparemment intéressé, lui aussi.

- Ok, répondit Harry sans trop de conviction.

Ils se mêlèrent à la piste de danse et suivirent le mouvement de la foule. Harry se fit ensuite aborder par un homme, mais il ne le trouva pas à son goût et le repoussa. La soirée continua et les amis commençaient à avoir pas mal de grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Soudain, Harry sentit des bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur de Draco et ne se dégagea pas. L'héritier suivit ses mouvements de hanches et se colla davantage à lui. Les mains de Harry glissèrent le long des bras du blond et il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son partenaire, pour mieux savourer l'échange. Leur étreinte était particulièrement torride et plusieurs personnes formèrent un cercle autour d'eux. Puis Draco retourna Harry et lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche. Le brun introduit une de ses jambes entre celles de l'autre danseur et répondit à son baiser farouche. Leurs langues se caressaient avec lenteur et Harry put profiter du goût de Draco sans la moindre pudeur. Cela grisa particulièrement le mafieux. Harry pouvait sentir son excitation contre sa cuisse. Cette fièvre était partagée et la danse devint de plus en plus chaude. Le brun avait totalement oublié ses amis et l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Draco décida ensuite de faire avancer les choses et l'entraina vers la mezzanine. En haut, il trouva une salle vide et y emmena son futur amant. Il le plaqua contre la porte et lui fit l'amour avec fougue. Une fois leurs souffles repris, ils se rhabillèrent et Harry prit la parole :

- Tu es obligé de continuer à me faire suivre ?

- Oui, je t'ai dit que c'est pour ta sécurité.

- Vraiment, parce que moi je le vois plutôt comme une façon de me surveiller.

- Mais non voyons, pourquoi te surveillerai-je ? Tu ne diras rien à la police, n'est ce pas ?

- Non bien sûr. Si je voulais le faire, ça aurait déjà été fait. Mais je ne crois cependant pas une seconde que c'est pour ma sécurité.

Malfoy plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son amant. Il le transperça du regard ce qui frissonner le brun, la fièvre le reprenant tout d'un coup.

- Tu doutes de moi ? demanda l'homme au regard gris.

- Je ne devrais pas ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un caïd qui n'hésitait pas à tuer quiconque le gênait.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, soupira Draco. Je promets de ne pas te faire de mal. Cependant tu dois comprendre que je ne veux pas que cette affaire de meurtre s'ébruite. Si l'inspecteur Rogue apprend mon implication, je serais obligé de le faire virer.

- Il n'abandonnera pas. J'ai reçu un appel de lui, depuis la soirée, et il souhaite m'envoyer à une autre.

- Oh, on va encore se croiser, sourit l'héritier avec un regard lubrique.

- Draco, ce n'est pas ce dont je te parle…

- Harry, ne stresse pas comme ça. Tu feras la même chose que la dernière fois, y compris pour la fin de la nuit. De toute manière sans visage il est difficile de reconnaître une personne que tu as à peine aperçue. Allez… détends toi…

Le mafieux se recolla à lui et remarqua l'excitation qui avait regagné son amant. Il sourit.

- Hum, je vois que tu n'es pas encore rassasié… Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

Harry ferma les yeux et savoura la main experte du blond.

- Harry tu étais où ? questionna Ron.

- Euh… je… euh…

- Il s'est envoyé en l'air avec un magnifique blond répondant au nom de Draco Malfoy, répondit à sa place Seamus en ricanant.

- C'était donc lui le mec de la soirée ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit Harry ?

- Euh, bah… euh…

- Quelle éloquence ! s'exclama Hermione qui était revenue d'entre les bras de Blaise.

- C'était bien ? demanda Harry en changeant habilement de sujet de conversation.

- Oui ! On va se revoir. Il m'a proposé de venir à une de ses soirées. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

- Et toi Harry ? Tu vas revoir Draco ?

- Bah euh, oui. A la prochaine soirée où je devrais venir pour l'enquête de Rogue.

- On va peut être se croiser là bas, s'écria Hermione.

- Oui sûrement…

Harry soupira puis rentra avec ses amis. Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilou ! Une review ? :p


	5. Une soirée comme les autres

Je poste mon quatrième chapitre. Je dois revenir sur ce que j'ai dit précédemment à Artemys Malfoy. Je lui avais dit que ma fic ferai un peu plus de dix chapitre. Or là je viens de finir le dixième chapitre et ce n'est pas du tout terminé… Donc voilà. Je ne pense pas cependant atteindre les vingt chapitres. Enfin j'en sais rien. On verra bien ;)

Excellente lecture les amis !

**RAR :**

Emodu59 : Haha merci beaucoup ! je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant ! Bisous

Stormtrooper2 : Le meurtre de l'avocat est secondaire. Il ne sert que de lieu de rencontre. Pour le reste, je te laisse le découvrir :)

Et un grand merci à ptitcoeurfragile et Serdra. Merci pour ces encouragements !

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant en médecine, se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Mais quand le meurtrier n'est autre que le jeune homme le plus en vue de la capitale, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, il ne peut le dénoncer. Il va devoir alors couvrir la part sombre de ce bel homme qui n'est autre qu'un caïd. Entre passion dévorante, meurtres mafieux et vengeance inassouvie, la vie tranquille du jeune Harry va vite se retrouver chamboulée…

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR, enfin sauf l'intrigue.

**Rating : **M

**Prairing : **HPDM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'inspecteur Rogue vint le chercher chez lui. Une fois dans le taxi, il prit la parole :

- Alors c'était bien avec Draco Malfoy mardi dernier ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais parfaitement que tu as passé la nuit chez lui.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Fais attention, ne t'attache pas. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne crée plus aucun lien.

- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de m'attacher à lui.

- C'est pour cela que tu as mis un magnifique costume ? Tu espères qu'il sera là encore une fois ?

- Je vous prie de vous mêler de vos affaires. Sinon on peut parler du jeune homme brun de la dite soirée. Londubat, c'est ça ? Dites moi vous avez quel âge ?

- Je ne te permets pas ! J'ai trente ans et lui vingt et un. Mêlez vous de vos affaires !

- Bien, alors comme personne ne veut parler de sa vie privée pourquoi ne changerions nous pas de sujet ? Par exemple : pourquoi vous acharnez vous à me faire reconnaître des meurtriers mafieux ? Je croyais que la sécurité des civils était la priorité de la police…

- Mais c'est justement pour cela que je veux les coincer…

- Et ma sécurité ne compte pas ? D'autant plus que je ne pense sérieusement pas les reconnaître vu le peu de temps où je les ai aperçus...

- A t'écouter on pourrait croire que tu cherches à ne pas les retrouver…

- Bizarrement je tiens à ma sécurité inspecteur. Si on les retrouve, je me verrai obligé de témoigner au procès. En imaginant que le procès se déroule en notre faveur, ils prendront allez, vingt cinq ans de prison. Ils sortiront au bout de quinze ans pour bonne conduite. Et à votre avis qu'est ce qu'ils préféreront faire en sortant ? Reprendre leur vie à zéro où retourner voir leur gang de mafieux pour se venger de moi, en imaginant bien sûr que le gang ne m'ait pas éliminé avant, bien sûr…

- C'est pour cela que nous assurerons votre sécurité.

- Oui, mais vous n'allez pas me surveillez toute ma vie que je sache !

- Ecoute jeune Potter, tu n'as pas le choix. Je sais que ta situation est délicate, mais tu ne voudrais pas que ces mafieux restent en liberté n'est ce pas ?

Harry grogna. Ce Rogue était exaspérant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire…

- Je me posais une question inspecteur…

- Quel genre de question…?

- Comment se fait-il qu'un inspecteur comme vous soit convié à de telles soirées ?

- Je… J'étais comme eux avant, fils de riches. Mais je me suis fâché avec mes parents. Je suis parti du foyer familial et me suis lancé dans la police. Aujourd'hui mes parents sont morts et j'ai hérité. Je continue à travailler car mon métier me passionne. Je n'ai cependant jamais perdu ma place dans cette partie de la société…

- Pour quelle raison vous êtes vous disputé avec vos parents ?

- Cela ne te regarde en rien. Je crois que je t'ai assez parlé de moi.

Ils arrivèrent à la soirée organisée par un certain Théodore Nott. Dès que Harry dans rentra la salle de réception il repéra Draco. Celui-ci était entouré de trois magnifiques jeunes femmes qui buvaient ses paroles. Harry serra les poings. Hermione le vit arriver et l'apostropha :

- Hey Harry, te voilà !

- Observe bien Potter, lui chuchota Rogue à l'oreille, avant de se diriger vers Londubat.

- C'est lui l'inspecteur ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui malheureusement…

- Malheureusement ?

- Ouais, je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi têtu… Il ne prend pas du tout ma sécurité en compte.

- Mais Harry ce n'est pas grave, si tu sors avec Malfoy celui-ci te protègera des malfrats. Il a pas mal d'influence tu sais…

Harry éclata de rire. C'était vraiment trop. La situation était tellement absurde qu'elle en devenait comique. Draco leva le regard en entendant le brun rire et croisa son regard. Le rire fut vite étouffé face à l'intensité de l'échange. Ce blond arrivait à l'échauffer rien qu'en le regardant un peu trop intensément.

- Hermione, je ne sors pas avec lui. Tu devrais le savoir, ce n'est pas un homme qui s'attache.

- Bah d'après Blaise, depuis que vous avez couché ensemble, il n'est pas allé voir ailleurs.

- Oui depuis un peu plus d'une semaine quoi.

- Bah tu sais avec une libido comme la sienne…

Ils furent alors pris d'un fou rire, attirant le regard sur eux, encore une fois. Blaise les rejoignit :

- Et bah qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Oh rien, Hermione se moquait juste de la libido d'un certain blond.

- Haha vous avez raison, Draco est trop drôle.

- Qui est drôle ? demanda le dit blond en arrivant.

Il jeta son regard le plus noir à son soi-disant meilleur ami.

- Ha la la, on rigole Draco.

- Je vois ça. Tu as un rire très communicatif Potter.

- C'est déjà mieux que de ne pas rire du tout, répliqua Harry.

- Ouah bien envoyé, lança Blaise.

- Blaise t'es pas censé être mon ami ?

- Si mais faut bien détendre l'atmosphère, je la trouve bien tendue depuis que tu es arrivé.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète je vais la détendre plus tard, dans la nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Draco en lançant un regard brûlant au brun.

- Bon Hermione, et si on allait faire un tour vers le buffet, incita Blaise qui voyait très bien où son ami voulait en venir.

Une fois Blaise et Hermione partis, Draco passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry et lui chuchota :

- Alors tu as trouvé de potentiels suspects ?

- Ouais, d'ailleurs y en a un qui m'a l'air particulièrement chaud ce soir, sourit Harry en se prêtant au jeu.

- Ah mais malheureusement, il doit rester encore quelque temps à cette soirée pour son travail. Il t'attendra cependant dans une heure dans sa Porsche au coin de la rue.

Et il le laissa après un léger frôlement de lèvres contre le cou de Harry.

Il fut ensuite abordé par Théodore Nott.

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle aventure de Draco ?

- Oui, enfin je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une aventure…

- La soirée te plait ?

- …

- Oui tu as raison, les soirées avec le gratin de la haute société ne sont jamais amusantes. On ne fait que parler travail. Tu es venu avec… ?

- Hermione, l'aventure de Blaise, enfin je ne sais pas trop où ils en sont.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis en fac de médecine. Et toi ?

- Oh bah tu sais je suis le PDG de la boite de mes parents, comme la plupart des gens ici…

- Oui, on comprend pourquoi c'est ennuyeux alors.

- Haha exact. En tout cas si tu ne veux plus de Draco tu sais où me trouver, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Harry se retrouva seul et prit une coupe de champagne pour patienter. Rogue le rejoint, avide d'informations.

- Alors tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Non désolé.

- C'est sûr que tu étais occupé…

- Et vous alors ? Il va comment ? Neville c'est ça ?

- Hum Hum.

- Ouais vaut mieux, hein ? Bon allez je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau.

L'heure passa trop lentement aux yeux d'Harry. Il rejoignit rapidement le blond et celui-ci démarra dès que la portière fut claquée. Le voyage se passa en silence, une tension électrique régnant dans l'habitacle. Une fois chez Draco, ils se débarrassèrent de leur vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair et firent l'amour pendant le reste la nuit sur toutes les surfaces planes possibles. Les deux amants finirent ensuite par s'endormir, exténués. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, il était seul. Le mafieux avait laissé un court mot sur son oreiller :

_Désolé j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment. Profite de la salle de bain. Un petit déjeuner t'attend en bas ainsi qu'un chauffeur. _

_DM_

Le mot traduit en langage moins détourné et poli voulait dire : « J'ai passé une bonne nuit mais ne t'attends à rien de moi.»

Harry retomba sur son oreiller. Après tout c'était mieux comme ça…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un chapitre de plus de terminé ! J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours autant.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Bisous


	6. Tromperie et jalousie

Voilà le cinquième. Excellente lecture !

**RAR :**

ZabiniPower : humhum merci à toi. :)

Batuk : Je suis contente que mon Harry te plaise. C'est vrai que c'est énervant quand c'est trop mièvre. En revanche, Rogue ne va pas mourir lol. Désolée :)

Donnaqueenly : Humhum. Oui donc non, toujours pas ) Mais tant mieux. Ca garde la surprise. Et oui il est troop choupi Harry. Mais tu as raison, les sentiments de ne sont pas très loin… Allez bonne lecture !

Stormtrooper2 : Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une relation… De plus tu n'es pas la seule à te poser des questions sur les agissments de Severus, et vous avez raison… Allez j'en dit pas plus. Bisous

Amistosamente-vuestro : Je suis tout à fait daccord avec toi. Heureusement Harry ne se laisse pas faire !

Et un grand merci à ptitcoeurfragile, petite-abeille et Serdra. Merci pour ces encouragements !

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant en médecine, se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Mais quand le meurtrier n'est autre que le jeune homme le plus en vue de la capitale, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, il ne peut le dénoncer. Il va devoir alors couvrir la part sombre de ce bel homme qui n'est autre qu'un caïd. Entre passion dévorante, meurtres mafieux et vengeance inassouvie, la vie tranquille du jeune Harry va vite se retrouver chamboulée…

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR, enfin sauf l'intrigue.

**Rating : **M

**Prairing : **HPDM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry fut encore convié à une soirée. Il décida de cette fois-ci refouler Malfoy et d'accéder à la demande de Théo. Il voulait se changer les idées et en avait assez de coucher avec le blond juste quand celui-ci en avait envie. Hermione, de son côté semblait subjuguée par le charme de Blaise. Il l'invitait au restaurant quasiment tous les soirs et elle l'accompagnait à chacune de ses soirées. Eux semblaient sortir vraiment ensemble. Cela ne montrait que mieux que Draco ne s'intéressait à lui uniquement pour coucher avec lui. Pour la réception suivante, Harry décida de faire un véritable effort vestimentaire. Il alla même se couper les cheveux au grand bonheur de sa mère. Quand Rogue vint le chercher, il lui fit un compliment et ne se gêna pas pour le charrier un peu. Ils arrivèrent ensemble tard dans la soirée. Hermione s'était fait amie avec nombre d'amies de Blaise. Elle semblait se faire apprécier par tout le monde. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe écarlate. Blaise paraissait vraiment amoureux à ses côtés. Cela fit sourire Harry.

- Ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble, hein ? demanda Théo qui les avait rejoints.

- Oui très mignons, dit rapidement Rogue, bon je vous laisse.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'il drague Londubat comme ça ? questionna Harry.

- Oui, ça fait deux ans qu'ils se courent après. Au départ ils se détestaient, ensuite ils ont régler leurs différents au lit. Mais aucun n'a osé avouer ses sentiments et du coup maintenant ils se parlent à chaque soirée en espérant que l'autre face le premier pas. C'est pitoyable.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu stupide.

- Et toi avec Draco alors ?

- Rien, rien du tout, dit Harry, sa bonne humeur tout de suite envolée.

- Oh vraiment ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle dis moi ! sourit Théo en se rapprochant de lui.

Harry répondit à son sourire. Théo était vraiment mignon aussi. Ses yeux noisette lui donnaient un air rêveur. Draco choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la salle. Il regarda l'ensemble des personnes de son air supérieur puis s'approcha d'un homme âgé, un certain Dumbledore, sûrement pour parler affaires. Harry et Théo reprirent leur discussion avec plus d'entrain pour le premier. Ils blaguèrent et Harry sentit le regard de Draco posé sur lui. Ne voulant pas se faire aborder par celui-ci, il décida de partir tôt et proposa à Théo de rentrer avec lui. Celui-ci accepta avec joie et ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de réception, non sans avoir prévenu l'inspecteur. Mais ce dernier avait la tête ailleurs, il semblait avoir remis le couvert avec son Neville. Leurs bouches étaient collées et ne voulaient pas se séparer.

Les deux jeunes hommes choisirent ensuite de rentrer à pied. Le chemin le long des quais se passa tranquillement. Théo tenait Harry par la taille et le questionnait sur son choix de métier futur dans la branche de la médecine. Le châtain semblait vraiment intéressé. Ils arrivèrent chez Théo et celui-ci invita le brun à monter. Harry accepta, non sans une pensée pour Draco. Une fois dans le loft, ils s'embrassèrent et se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements. Théo le prit doucement dans son lit. Harry ressentit alors un certain plaisir mais il fut frustré. Il lui manquait la fougue de Draco, la passion qui les réunissait. Après l'acte, Théo s'endormit et Harry enfila un caleçon et un tee-shirt avant de se poster sur le balcon. Il réfléchit et s'avoua déçu. Il pensait qu'il serait satisfait avec Théo mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il manquait au châtain l'odeur de Draco, ses longues mains blanches, son torse finement musclé et bien d'autres choses encore. Il était en train de devenir dépendant du mafieux et ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Le lendemain, il rentra chez lui et sa mère lui posa une question qui le mit particulièrement de mauvaise humeur :

- Harry, tu découches souvent… Tu n'aurais pas un copain par hasard.

- Non maman je n'ai pas de copain !

- Mais, tu… enfin, tu changes de garçon chaque soir ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas maman. Maintenant laisse moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

- Bien… et l'enquête ?

- Au point mort.

- Je vois…

Harry lui ne voyait plus rien du tout. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment se débarrasser de Rogue. Il alla en cours l'après-midi et visiblement Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Harry tu as couché avec Théo hier soir ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Harry je ne te comprends plus, tu cherches à faire quoi là ?

- Rien Hermione, je profite de la vie c'est tout.

- Mais tu n'es pas avec Malfoy ?

- Non ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre Hermione ?

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Peut être parce que Draco ne veut de moi que pour coucher et que quand ça lui chante. Il n'en à rien faire de moi et c'est réciproque. Alors lâche moi avec ça s'il te plait.

- Comme tu veux Harry.

- Les cours passèrent lentement. La matière n'intéressait pas vraiment Harry et il décrocha vite.

A la fin des cours, son père l'attendait à la sortie de la faculté.

- Harry ! cria-t-il pour se faire remarquer.

- Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut que tu me rendes un service. J'ai rendez vous avec l'avocat ce soir mais je ne peux pas y aller… Je lui ai dit et il m'a demandé d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, c'est juste un dossier à donner. Tiens il est là d'ailleurs…

- Papa, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois où je suis allé chez l'avocat à ta place ?

- Mais voyons Harry ! Tous les avocats ne sont pas pourris ! En plus c'est l'avocat de Malfoy' Company, il doit être clean.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Draco était quelqu'un de gentil ? Il cachait très bien son rôle de caïd le Malfoy.

- C'est en banlieue. Tiens voici l'adresse.

- Bah euh merci.

- N'oublie pas. Vingt et une heures. Allez à ce soir fiston.

- C'est ça... Salut papa.

Vers vingt heures trente, il se dirigea vers le métro et descendit à son arrêt avec une certaine appréhension. Le quartier était mal famé et ça sentait l'embrouille à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Qu'est ce qu'un avocat qui croulait sous l'or ferait dans un quartier pareil ?

Il arriva finalement à l'adresse prévue et monta dans l'immeuble qui semblait vide. Une jeune femme blonde aux allures de top model vint lui ouvrir et lui montra un bureau au fond d'un couloir. Quand il entra, le siège du bureau était tourné vers la fenêtre et Harry ne pouvait voir son occupant. L'homme fit pivoter son fauteuil en entendant la porte se fermer et le brun découvrit Draco Malfoy.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis désolé de te recevoir ainsi mais j'avais d'autres affaires à régler dans ce quartier juste avant.

- J'étais pas censé avoir rendez vous avec l'avocat de mon père ?

- Ah si, en fait j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour te rencontrer. Je savais que ton père ne pourrait pas venir. Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà vu ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Ca dépend. Il y a un meurtre en perspective ?

Draco laissa place à un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

- Tu as le dossier de ton père. Je le donnerai à l'avocat.

- Oui, le voilà.

- Merci.

- Bon, je vais partir, salut.

- Tu ne vas nulle part.

- Ah bon et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je te le demande. Il faut qu'on parle de ta petite escapade avec Nott.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes subalternes ! Je n'ai pas à respecter tes ordres ! Quant à ma vie sexuelle, elle ne te regarde en rien !

Et il partit en courant non avoir claqué la porte. Il courut dans les escaliers et commença à marcher dans la rue sombre rapidement. Harry fut vite rejoint par un blond furieux.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? questionna-t-il en lui choppant le bras.

- Je vais où je veux. Lâche moi !

Soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre. Draco plaqua Harry contre un renfoncement du mur et sortit un silencieux du holster caché sous sa veste. Le brun tremblait. Il se cacha derrière le blond qui ne laissait échapper aucune émotion. Il semblait chercher d'où était venu le coup de feu. Son portable sonna et il décrocha rapidement :

- Oui.

- …

- Très bien. Suivez sa trace. Je ramène Potter avec ma voiture.

Draco embarqua le jeune étudiant en le faisant longer les murs. Il garda son pistolet à la main et accéléra le pas. Harry aperçu la porche du mafieux et fonça dessus. Le Blond, à peine la portière claquée, démarra et fonça vers la capitale. Harry ne fit pas attention au trajet pris par le conducteur, il essaya juste de calmer ses battements de cœur. Draco les mena chez lui et les fit entrer dans son hôtel particulier. Le brun remarqua seulement, alors, où il se trouvait :

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Calme toi. Bois un verre d'eau d'abord. Tu trembles comme une feuille.

- Je vais très bien, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu ne vas nulle part ! cria le blond en le menant vers sa cuisine.

- Mais…

- Alors c'était quoi cette affaire avec Nott ? relança Draco, une fois le brun jeté sur une chaise.

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! Je couche avec qui je veux !

- Tu ne couches avec personne d'autre que moi, cria le mafieux en agrippant la chemise de Harry. Tu es à moi ! Mets toi ça dans la tête !

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du brun qui s'était figé à l'entente de la dernière réplique. Draco força le passage de ses lèvres et commença à les mordiller. Il déchira la chemise de l'étudiant et descendit ses morsures. Harry gémit fortement et admira son amant tandis que celui-ci lui retirait son pantalon avec violence. Draco le prit en main et lui fit subir un agréable traitement. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Harry et finit par le mettre totalement à nu. Harry se laissa faire et cria quand Draco le pénétra de ses doigts. Une fois le brun prêt, le mafieux le retourna. Puis il déboucla sa ceinture et descendit son propre pantalon. Le blond plongea dans son amant et un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il bougea ensuite avec violence, les faisant crier tout les deux. Draco le caressait, Harry subissait et se laissait totalement faire. La jouissance les prit rapidement et ils s'abandonnèrent à leur plaisir dans un râle puissant.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans le lit de Draco. Il était seul. Encore une fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon bah voilà, un peu d'action, enfin ! AH et j'adore Dray quand il est jaloux !

Bref. Une review ?

(Note de la beta : j'ai laissé une super review anonyme et meme pas de super réponse :o je vais me plaindre au syndicat lol)


	7. Dernier contact ?

Le chapitre est petit mais je me devais de le couper là…

Enfin bref… Bonne lecture ! ;)

**RAR :**

Serdra : Haha oui c'est vrai. Mais Harry va craquer…

pisces no Yumi : Oui il est possessif. Mais ça démontre bien quelque chose. :)

stormtrooper2 : Ce n'est malheureusement pas reparti pour un tour. Comme tu dis le brun aimerai bien se réveiller dans les bras de son blondinet…

Emodu59 : Merci ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'ait plus. Je ne suis pas sur que tu trouves celui-ci aussi mignon par contre… Hahahahahhahhaahhaahh (moi sadique ? Jamais !)

Merci à pnouritcha-sushine et à ptitcoeurfragile.

Et aussi un grand merci à ma Béta pour ses corrections. (Mais que ferais-je sans toi ? lol)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La vie reprit son cours. Harry jonglait entre sa faculté et les réceptions où il devait suivre Rogue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait encore y aller et en fit part à l'inspecteur :

- Non mais sérieusement pourquoi j'y vais encore ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

- Non mais je ne suis pas sous vos ordres ! De un cela n'apporte rien, de deux c'est toujours les mêmes personnes et de trois vous n'enquêtez pas du tout ! Vous passez ces soirées à flirter avec Neville.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu en profites à chaque fois pour finir dans le lit de Draco Malfoy. Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Tu devrais en profiter au lieu de geindre. Cela te fait un bon prétexte.

- Bah vu qu'on est d'accord tous les deux que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pourquoi vous me forcez à y aller ?

- Parce que je suis inspecteur et que si tu refuses je pourrais t'arrêter pour entrave à l'enquête.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Bah fais avec. C'est comme ça.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas cet inspecteur. Il en fit plusieurs fois part à Draco qui lui répondit que cet inspecteur avait toujours été connu pour son entêtement.

Sa relation avec Draco n'avançait pas non plus. Ils continuaient à coucher ensemble quand ils se croisaient mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Harry avait peur. Il était en train de tomber amoureux du mafieux et voyait bien que celui-ci ne souhaitait que coucher avec lui. Un soir, il sortit avec Hermione et Blaise. Il proposa à Draco de venir mais celui-ci refusa en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple et que donc ils ne sortiraient pas comme tel devant les autres. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté il souhaitait que les choses avancent mais de l'autre il ne voulait pas refuser ses avances. Il ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois que le blond le touchait, il perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps. Ses amis s'inquiétaient. Ron lui fit, un jour, remarquer son absence d'intérêt pour les autres garçons et cela le perturba encore plus.

- Hey, Harry tu le trouves comment lui ?

- Euh je ne sais pas… pas mal.

- Harry… Tu n'as même pas regardé…

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça Ron ? Tu n'es même pas gay !

- Bah je suis ton pote donc je t'aide à flairer tes proies, et comme il paraît que avec Draco ça n'avance pas…

- Comment ça ?

- Euh c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Elle s'inquiète, elle voit que tu t'attaches vachement à lui et lui... Bah tu sais comment il est.

- Oui merci je sais ! Dis à Hermione de s'occuper de ses affaires !

- Non mais sérieux Harry, elle a raison. Ce mec était archi mignon. Pile ton style en plus !

- T'es sûr d'être hétéro Ron ?

- Harry tu lui as à peine jeté un coup d'œil ! T'es amoureux mec !

Harry plongea la tête dans ses mains. Ron avait raison. Mais en même temps comment on peut ne pas tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy ? Il est riche, intelligent, il a des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux soyeux, un sourire éblouissant et des mains d'une douceur incomparable. Sans même parler de son torse magnifique, des jambes infinies et de ses fesses… Euh oui donc hum, sans même parler de tout ça on est déjà raide dingue. D'accord c'est un caïd. Mais au final cela ne fait que rajouter au côté mystérieux…

Harry se retournait toutes ces idées dans sa tête et au final, cela ne l'aidait pas du tout à ne pas tomber amoureux…

Un jour, après un corps à corps des plus fougueux, il décida de prendre les choses en main :

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Où on va ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah on couche ensemble dès que l'on se croise, alors comme on ne parle jamais de ça, enfin je me suis demandé où on allait ainsi…

- On ne va nulle part. On continue sur cette lancée.

- Coucher quand on se voit ?

- C'est ça. Sans engagement.

- Dit celui-ci qui ne veut pas que j'aille voir ailleurs, dit tout bas Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda Draco qui n'avait rien entendu.

- Rien. Mais je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin de… sentiments…

- Oulà je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il n'y a pas de sentiment entre nous ! Juste du sexe !

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, soupira Harry au bord du désespoir, soit les choses avancent soit on arrête tout.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Très.

- Bon alors je crois que c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble. N'oublie pas de continuer ton rôle avec Rogue.

Draco se leva de son lit et, dix minutes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte claquer. Le brun s'attendait à un rejet de la part du mafieux mais il devait avouer que cela faisait encore plus mal en vrai. Il pleura toute la nuit dans le grand lit vide. Le lendemain matin, il eut un mal de tête horrible. Un chauffeur l'attendait en bas, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était la dernière fois. Il rentra chez lui et sa mère lui fit remarquer son air triste. Il éluda. Pendant tout une semaine, il sécha les cours et inquiéta ses amis. Hermione avait compris cependant. Blaise lui avait raconté le rejet de Draco. Le noir précisa qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami car selon lui le blond éprouvait des sentiments pour le brun. Mais apparemment Draco n'était pas prêt à les assumer.

Harry finit par reprendre les cours et par chance, Rogue semblait l'avoir oublié. En effet, il ne lui demandait plus de venir aux soirées de la haute société. Harry n'aurait pas pu y aller et voir Draco dans les bras d'un autre.

Un soir qu'il marchait en rentrant d'une soirée bien arrosée avec ses amis où il avait essayé d'oublier son amour, il eut l'impression désagréable d'être suivi et au bout d'un moment il finit par se retourner. Il se retrouva alors face un homme qui portait une veste en cuir noir, il le menaçait d'un silencieux :

- Suivez moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non.

- J'ai dit : suivez moi, dit l'homme en montant le silencieux vers la tête d'Harry.

Il l'embarqua alors, le mena vers une berline noire et le jeta sur le siège arrière. Harry vit alors un bout de chiffon passer devant son nez et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilou ! Si vous êtes sages vous aurez la suite bientôt !

A bientôt

(PS : être sage= mettre une review :p )


	8. Explications dans une cave

Je pense que ce septième chapitre répondra à pas mal de vos questions…

Bonne lecture :)

**RAR :**

25 : merci je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tes suppositions sont justes. Bisous

donnaqueenly : Tu es trop mignonne ! Non je n'oserai jamais me moquer de toi alors que tu tentes avec acharnement de résoudre le mystère de ce prologue. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai bien rit. Surtout que pour une fois que tu es sur la bonne piste du abandonne… Enfin bon. Lis ce chapitre : cela résoudra tout tes problèmes ! ) ( tkt j'ai prévu une punition pour notre petit blond, mais elle est pas pour tout de suite !)

stroomtrooper2 : Moi ? Non jamais. Je suis po sadique… Héhéhé. Bonne lecture ;)

aemilia97 : Merci pour ton compliment. La suite est juste en dessous :)

Estelle Uzumaki : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Merci à Serdra et à ptitcoeurfragile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tête de Harry lui faisait mal. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir exploser à chaque seconde. Ce fut cette douleur qui réveilla le brun. Il n'eut au départ pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux tant sa tête l'élançait. Cependant lorsqu' réussit à les ouvrir, aucune lumière ne l'aveugla : il se trouvait dans le noir le plus total. Harry essaya de se souvenir comment il était arrivé dans cet endroit si sombre, quand il remarqua qu'il était attaché. La vision de l'homme en noir pointant un silencieux devant son visage lui revint et la peur le submergea. Il avait été enlevé. Mais qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? Draco ne l'aurait pas enlevé, il ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait sans en venir à de telles extrémités, alors qui ? Le ventre de Harry gronda. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Combien de temps était-t-il resté dans l'inconscience ?

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Harry resta dans le noir pendant plusieurs heures qui lui semblèrent être des journées entières. Enfin, il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un se rappelait de sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry fut aveuglé par le jaillissement soudain de lumière trop vive.

- Tu as enfin émergé ! s'exclama une silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière.

- Où suis-je ?

- Cela s'appelle une cave il me semble, répondit sarcastiquement l'inconnu.

Il alluma la lumière dans la pièce et après quelques instants d'adaptation, Harry put voir à qui il avait affaire. C'était un homme à qui il n'aurait su donner un âge. Ses cheveux auburn tombait sur ses yeux noisette et lui donnait un air sauvage. Il était incontestablement beau.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Vraiment ? Je fais partie de l'underground, répliqua l'homme apparemment mécontent.

- Ca doit être pour ça.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que tu fais ici…

- J'avoue que cette question m'a traversé l'esprit, répondit ironiquement le brun.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, veux-tu ? riposta Jedusor, sans se départir de son calme.

- …

- Bien. Vois-tu un ami et moi avons disons… Un petit problème avec Draco Malfoy.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

- Si tu le vois le rapport. Je t'ai observé pendant tout le temps où tu batifolais avec lui.

- Comme vous venez de le dire, je batifolais. On couchait ensemble. Ca n'allait jamais plus loin. Alors si vous croyez l'atteindre avec moi, c'est raté.

- Tu es donc aveugle à ce point ? Je reconnais que Malfoy a un peu de mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est attaché à toi.

- Il m'a largué il y a deux semaines.

- Parce que tu lui as posé un ultimatum.

- Comment … ?

- J'ai des hommes un peu partout.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce qui vous fait penser qu'il a des sentiments pour moi.

- Ca crève les yeux. Rien que sa réaction quand tu es parti avec Nott était mémorable. Mais je ne suis pas venu parler des sentiments de cet enfoiré. Là, je vais t'expliquer le programme.

- Le programme…? demanda Harry, apeuré.

- Tu as peur ? Excellente réaction. Je veux détruire Malfoy, pour cela je vais le faire souffrir. Je vais lui envoyer une photo de ton état chaque jour, état qui va aller en empirant grâce aux soins de mes hommes. Tu finira par mourir de ce traitement dans environ… hum… On va dire un mois, histoire qu'il observe bien ta souffrance. Ensuite je le tuerai lui.

- Mais pourquoi…? questionna Harry impuissant.

- Parce que je le souhaite. Mais je vais te montrer mon ami qui souhaite aussi sa mort, cela répondra peut-être à tes questions…

Jedusor partit et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry ne parvenait pas à maitriser ses tremblements. Un nœud d'effroi s'était formé dans son ventre à l'écoute de ce fameux « programme ».

Quelques instants plus tard la porte se rouvrit et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent devant la vision qu'offrait le nouvel arrivant : Severus Rogue.

- Vous…?

- Oui, moi.

- Mais… Comment… Pourquoi ?

- Bien que mon histoire ne te regarde pas je vais quand même te la raconter car, après tout, tu vas mourir pour être tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

- Je ne suis pas amour… commença Harry.

- Ne mens pas. De toute manière, ton sort est statué.

- …

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit mes parents étaient très riches, ils possédaient une entreprise mondiale. Malheureusement cela ne leur suffisait pas et ils se lancèrent dans le réseau mafieux du père de Malfoy. Ils montèrent vite dans la hiérarchie, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et devinrent proche du caïd. Quand les parents de Malfoy sont morts, les rapports avec le fils furent beaucoup moins… cordiaux. Un an plus tard, Malfoy ordonna leur mise à mort. Moi j'étais fâché avec mes parents à l'époque et je n'ai pu leur dire au revoir. Seule ma vengeance n'a compté à mes yeux à partir de ce moment là. Je suis donc rentré parmi les mangemorts. Ce sont les mafieux français qui ne sont pas sous l'emprise de Malfoy. J'ai juré loyauté envers leur chef, Voldemort, et en échange, il m'a promis sa destruction.

- Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il tué vos parents ?

- Je l'ignore ! Une affaire mafieuse qui a mal tourné sûrement ! Quelque en soit la raison, il n'avait pas le droit !

- Donc tu veux faire la même chose que lui : tuer.

- Oui, mais ne cherche pas à me comprendre. Tu n'as perdu personne qui t'était cher. Je suis désolé de t'impliquer là dedans.

- Mais attendez ! Depuis le debut vous saviez !

- Que c'était Malfoy le coupable ? Oui. Le fait qu'il t'ait laissé en vie m'a intrigué. Il ne laisse jamais le moindre témoin en vie. J'ai donc insisté pour que tu viennes à toutes ces soirées et c'est là que j'ai compris la nature de votre relation. J'ai su que tu étais la personne dont la perte lui ferait le plus mal.

- Assez parlé ! décréta Jedusor en entrant dans la salle. Rogue sors et laisse la place à Greyback, on a une photo à envoyer…

Hermione arriva au club de son petit ami d'un pas assuré. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Le videur la reconnut de suite et l'emmena dans le bureau de son patron.

- Blaise ! Il faut qu'on parle !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? demanda le noir inquiet tout d'un coup.

- C'est Harry, il a disparu !

- Comment ça ? questionna le noir, content de ne pas être la cause de son souci.

- Bah il a envoyé un texto à ses parents en disant qu'il avait besoin de partir pour réfléchir et depuis il ne répond plus à son portable. Ce n'est pas son style de partir comme ça et encore moins de ne pas répondre. Je m'inquiète vraiment…

- Calme toi, dit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras.

Puis il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Son interlocuteur ne tarda pas à décrocher :

- Ouais Draco c'est moi.

- …

- Oui c'est important ! Harry a disparu !

- …

- Comment ça tu as perdu sa trace ?

- … Mais ce sont tes hommes !

- …

- Ok, c'est Hermione qui m'a dit ça.

- …

- Ok.

Et il raccrocha.

- Suivre Harry ? Ses hommes ? Tu m'expliques ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, en fait…

Blaise lui raconta le rôle de caïd de son meilleur ami et l'implication de celui-ci dans le meurtre de l'avocat.

- Et Malfoy le suivait ?

- Oui par précaution.

- Mais attends, toi aussi tu fais partie de son réseau ?

- Non, je suis son ami d'enfance. Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais Harry était au courant depuis le début. Draco va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de le localiser…

- …

- Hermione…?

- Je… Mais c'est impossible !

- Comment ça ?

- Enfin ! Harry sort avec un mafieux !

- Oui… Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Si ça se trouve il a été enlevé et c'est la faute de Malfoy !

- Non jamais Draco n'aurait fais une chose pareil. J'en suis sur.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

- Je lui donnerais ma vie.

Hermione soupira, les choses étaient bien compliquées pour Harry.

Greyback sortit de la cave. Ses mains étaient en sang ce qui fit blêmir Rogue. Il réalisait l'ampleur de son action.

- C'est bon ? demanda Jedusor.

- Oui. Je crois qu'il a eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien. Allons voir, Rogue.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent le jeune Potter dans un état complètement différent duquel il l'avait laissé. Son visage était couvert de bleus, son nez cassé et on pouvait voir deux sillons sous ses yeux laissés par les larmes. Une de ses jambes était brisée et il respirait difficilement, signe qu'il devait avoir plusieurs côtes fêlées.

- Il ne l'a pas violé ? demanda le brun, inquiet en voyant que ses vêtements avaient été déchirés.

- Non je le lui ai interdit. Je me garde ça pour la fin… Bien.

Le chef sortit un appareil photo numérique de sa poche et prit quelques clichés.

- Allez Potter, fais nous un beau sourire ! s'exclama-t-il sous l'œil horrifié de l'inspecteur.

Une fois satisfait des ses photos, Jedusor s'apprêta à sortir et se ravisa :

- Soigne-le. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous claque dans les doigts trop vite…

Blaise se gara devant l'immeuble de Malfoy's Company. Il monta rapidement les étages, en ascenseur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau de son ami, il remarqua son air fatigué.

- Draco ?

- Ah, Blaise.

- Ca va ?

- Non. Les recherches n'avancent pas.

- Aïe. Tu penses qu'il a été enlevé ?

- C'est la seule solution possible.

- Mais qui ?

- Les mangemorts et leur chef Voldemort. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

- Ils essayent de t'atteindre ?

- Ils sont en train de réussir, soupira le blond.

- Monsieur ? demanda sa secrétaire en frappant à la porte.

- Oui ? Entre.

- Il y un colis pour vous.

Elle se faufilat à l'intérieur et posa une enveloppe à papier kraft sur le bureau. Draco s'en saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. La vue de son contenu le fit blêmir. En voyant l'effroi de son ami, Blaise se décida à regarder et tomba sur des clichés.

- Oh merde…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon bah voilà.

Un avis sur toutes ces révélations ? ;)


	9. Recherche et sauvetage

Bon bah je poste le chapitre plus tôt que prévu, mais demain je ne peux pas le poster. De toute manière, je pense que vous serez content d'avoir la suite :)

**RAR :**

Batuk : Oui il y a pas mal de rebondissements… et ce n'est pas terminé. Pour l'histoire de Rogue, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu floue mais c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas en entière encore. Rogue ne la connaît pas, lui même, en entier… Voilà. Alors patiente un peu ;)

Emodu59 : Ah je suis pas sur de pouvoir te les livrer en pâture… j'en ai encore pour mon histoire. Sorry ;) Sinon ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir quelqu'un aussi enthousiaste !

Ptitcoeurfragile : Tu n'es pas la première à me traiter de sadique… Je crois que je suis en train de me faire une réputation lol (d'autant plus que ce n'est pas terminé…)

Donnaqueenly : Haha ravie que les informations te satisfassent. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Notre petit Harry et endurent ! Ah oui. Et moi, à ta place, je ferais plus attention à ma main. Je dis ça, je dis rien…

Stroomtrooper : Oui Severus regrette mais il s'est engagé ( dans l'épilogue) donc il ne va pas pouvoir retourner sa veste aussi facilement…

Merci à Serdra et aemilia97.

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry souffrait. La douleur dans ses côtes l'empêchait de respirer malgré le bandage de Rogue. Et ce n'était que le premier jour. Jedusor n'avait pas dit tout les combien ses hommes allaient venir le voir mais il espérait qu'il s'abstiendrait aujourd'hui. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Quoique en y réfléchissant, il préférait mourir vite et éviter le viol promis par leur chef. Non, il fallait qu'il tienne, comme ça Draco pourrait se préparer et éviter la menace de mort qui planait sur lui. Un sanglot le secoua mais aucune larme ne coula. Ses yeux étaient secs. On ne l'avait pas nourri depuis son enlèvement et il était au bord de l'évanouissement. La porte finit par s'ouvrir quelques heures plus tard sur Rogue qui portait un plateau.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir renforcé par les bleus qui entouraient les yeux de Harry.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté à manger.

Le prisonnier essaya de se relever mais sa jambe ne le lui permit pas et Rogue dû le porter pendant son repas frugal.

Avant de partir Rogue lui glissa :

- Ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui.

Draco était plus que préoccupé. Il avait écumé tout Paris et était maintenant sur que Harry ne s'y trouvait pas. La banlieue serait plus longue à passer au peigne fin. Il avait repéré quelques traitres parmi les hommes chargés de la surveillance de Harry et les avait maintenant éliminés. Heureusement aucun n'était proche de lui. La question résidait alors en pourquoi Voldemort s'attaquait-il à lui de cette manière. Il ne voulait visiblement pas d'argent, aucune rançon n'ayant été demandée. Non rien n'avait été exigé. Cela voulait dire qu'on voulait juste lui faire mal ? Mais à quel dessein ? Une vengeance semblait être une probable raison. Ce n'était pas Voldemort en personne qui la souhaitait. Il n'avait encore rien fait à cette enflure. L'apparition des mangemorts et de leur chef ne datait pas de son arrivée à la tête de l'organisation mafieuse. Déjà à l'époque de son père les mangemorts leur créaient des problèmes. Alors un subalterne ? Tellement de personnes étaient mortes pendant ses affaires qu'il aurait été impossible de discerner un suspect probable. L'idée qu'on voulait simplement sa chute lui vint alors à l'esprit. Mais pourquoi avoir enlevé Harry dans ce cas là ? Pour l'affaiblir ? Ce n'était pas pour l'attirer dans un piège vu que les mangemorts ne souhaitaient pas qu'il vienne à l'endroit où ils détenaient le jeune étudiant. Draco décida de vérifier la loyauté de ses hommes et enquêta sur chacun d'eux. Il découvrit alors de nouveaux traitres dont un haut placé. Blaise et lui travaillèrent pendant de nombreux jours pour trouver le QG des mangemorts et tombèrent finalement d'accord sur deux lieux. L'un était en banlieue dans un entrepôt désaffecté et l'autre dans un immeuble plus loin en province. Les hommes du caïd avaient vu à plusieurs reprises des hommes que l'on savait mangemorts trainer autour de ces lieux. Draco et Blaise recevaient tous les deux jours des photos de Harry. Il ne ressemblait maintenant quasiment plus à rien. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils avaient reçu la première série de photo. Draco était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il voyait celui auquel il s'était attaché si facilement dépérir à chaque nouvelle photo. Au départ, son regard se faisait farouche comme s'il voulait le rassurer et maintenant plus aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux. Ce fut une nouvelle salve de photos qui leur permit de découvrir le lieu. Sur une des photos on pouvait voir juste derrière Harry, sur une brique, la marque de fabrique de l'entreprise de maçonnerie qui avait construit l'immeuble en province. Draco était en ébullition. Il décida de partir avec un minimum d'hommes de confiance pour assurer une grande discrétion. Parmi eux il choisit son bras droit : Sirius Black. Cet homme au physique inquiétant avait fait dix ans de prison afin de couvrir Malfoy Senior. Blaise insista pour venir malgré l'inquiétude de Draco et Hermione. Ils ne partirent pas le soir prévu mais le soir précédent afin d'éviter toute traîtrise.

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de blessures qui recouvrait son corps. Ses souffrances s'étaient réunies en une seule. Il avait mal partout. Son estomac ne voulait d'ailleurs plus recevoir de nourriture et il vomissait tout ce qu'il ingurgitait. Jedusor ne l'avait pas encore violé et il se demandait quand cela allait arriver. Il n'était même pas sur de ressentir de souffrance alors. Il lui arrivait pendant les séances de torture de laisser son esprit s'échapper de son corps et vagabonder. Dans ces moments là, il était comme étranger à lui même. Il entendait ses cris comme si quelqu'un d'autre les poussait. Son esprit partait rejoindre celui d'un blond et il se remémorait leurs moments communs. Plusieurs fois il s'imagina le voir rentrer dans sa cellule, le prendre dans ses bras et le sauver de cet enfer. Mais ce n'était que des illusions et le retour à la réalité était toujours brutal. Un jour, il entendit cependant des cris et des coups de feu. Etait-ce encore son imagination ?

Rogue flânait dans l'immeuble. Les autres jouaient aux cartes où regardait la télévision mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Lui voulait juste que les souffrances du jeune Potter s'arrêtent. Entendre ses cris le glaçait à chaque fois autant que le regard de jouissance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Voldemort. Celui-ci lui demandait à chaque fois de soigner les blessures du brun mais il ne savait même plus quoi soigner. Il y en avait tellement. Pourtant on ne lui avait encore rien arraché ou coupé. Il ne voulait même pas voir l'état du jeune homme quand cela arriverait. Neville lui manquait. Il savait qu'il avait fait une croix sur lui en intégrant les mangemorts mais il avait été obligé de le faire, pour ses parents…

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Il s'approcha en sortant son pistolet et vit un homme à terre, évanoui. Il allait appeler à l'aide quand il vit le bras droit de Malfoy, Black, lui couper la respiration grâce à un coup bien placé dans le cou.

- Mais c'est Rogue, chuchota Blaise qui apparut dans son champ de vision.

- … Ne le tuez pas, dit Draco sur le même ton.

Il reçut alors un coup sur la nuque et perdit connaissance.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu le laisser en vie ? demanda le noir.

- Parce que je pense qu'il a quelque chose avoir dans cette affaire. Allez venez. Je pense que Harry doit être au sous-sol. J'y vais. Sirius, tu me couvres. Les autres occupez vous des autres étages. Trouvez-moi Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit un œil. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir entendu le pas de Draco dans le couloir qui devait mener à sa cave. Il réussit à se mettre sur le côté face à la porte et attendit sa prochaine vision. Elle ne tarda pas et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur son amour. Le blond était plus beau que jamais. Un silencieux au bout du bras, un costume de camouflage moulant, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les yeux. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière lui donnant un air sauvage, jamais vision ne lui avait paru aussi réelle. Un souffle s'échappa des lèvres de Harry :

- Draco…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OUIIII DRACOOOO

Bref *se calme*

Hum hum

Une review ?


	10. Réveil auprès d'un ange

Voilà le chapitre neuf !

Sinon je voulais vous dire que je viens de terminer cette fiction. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite ce week-end… Inspiration quand tu es là… Lol.

Il y aura dix-sept chapitres (sans compter le prologue) plus un épilogue.

Il me reste cependant quelques petits détails à fignoler.

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre en tout cas :)

**RAR :**

Donnaqueenly : Tu vas tous comprendre dans ce chapitre (l'histoire de ta main et tout) donc j'espère que les réponses vont te satisfaire. Bisous (t'inquiète je vais m'occuper de tonton Voldy, mais pas de suite…)

Misew : Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Aemilia97 : Oui je sais je suis une grosse sadique qui coupe ses chapitres au mauvais moment, enfin plutôt au bon moment lol (enfin celui-là et gentillounet). Mais bon où serait l'intérêt sinon ? Hein ? ;)

Petite-abeille : Pas si longue que ça ;)

Merci à Serdra et petitcoeurfragile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se précipita vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras délicatement. Les larmes sur les joues du brun recommencèrent à couler et suivirent les sillons déjà tracés. Une litanie s'échappait de ses lèvres :

- Draco… Draco… Draco…

- Je suis là Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca va aller maintenant…

Sirius entra et regarda le prisonnier. Son visage se figea et il demanda :

- Harry comment ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Draco caressait les cheveux de Harry et consolait l'inconsolable.

- Bon, ok. On verra ça plus tard… Allez viens on bouge Draco, reprit Sirius.

- Aide moi à le porter.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent doucement l'étudiant et le sortir de son enfer. Blaise et les autres hommes avaient éliminés les derniers hommes présents. Ils emmenèrent Rogue. Il serait interrogé plus tard.

Quand Harry repris connaissance, il ne sentait plus son corps. Rêvait-il ? Il ouvrit un œil et vit le visage de Draco près de lui. Il devait rêver. Afin de le prolonger, il ouvrit un autre œil. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du blond. Ce sera donc un beau rêve. L'ange blond, soucieux, l'appela par son prénom. Pourquoi semblait-il si préoccupé ? Ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, dans sa chambre : tout allait pour le mieux. Mais…

- Harry ? Tu es reveillé ?

- Draco… Je suis dans un rêve ?

- Non, c'est bien réel… répondit le mafieux, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Mais… Je ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre alors.

- Si c'est réel. Harry je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer à l'hopital. Je n'aurais pas pu expliquer toutes tes blessures. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu as été soigné par les meilleurs médecins…

- C'est bien réel alors ? Je ne suis plus… là-bas ?

- Non, c'est fini Harry.

- Je… comment ?

- Nous avons réussi à te trouver et sommes venus te sauver. Rogue est actuellement enfermé et surveillé par mes hommes, et Voldemort s'est échappé… Mais tous les autres mangemorts sont morts.

- Je… Merci. Il voulait ta mort tu sais.

- Oh Harry je suis tellement désolé que tu aies été impliqué là dedans… J'ai eu tellement peur avec toutes ces… photos…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je te dois une explication Harry, dit le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant la main du brun. Si je t'ai parut aussi froid et si je t'ai repoussé, c'est parce que j'avais peur de créer des liens. Depuis la mort de mes parents, je ne me suis attaché à personne. Jusqu'à toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu, ce jour là, caché sous le bureau. Ces sentiments me faisaient peur et… Harry je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir rejeté ainsi.

- Draco… Embrasse moi. S'il te plait.

Draco se pencha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amour puis se releva avec un sourire triste en désignant les blessures de ce dernier.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir rester au lit encore une ou deux semaines…

- Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Trois semaines. J'ai eu tellement peur. Tes parents et tes amis, sauf Hermione, te croient en voyage…

- Je ne dois ressembler à rien…

- Harry tu es magnifique.

Le mafieux sourit face au rougissement de son amant. Il était content de le retrouver.

Un médecin vint le voir quelques heures plus tard. Après un minutieux examen surveillé par Draco, le médecin le rassura.

- Votre jambe est bientôt rétablie. J'ai pu enlever le plâtre et l'ai remplacé par un bandage. Vos côtes sont totalement guéries. Pour votre visage, les bleus disparaitront totalement d'ici une semaine. Votre nez n'est plus cassé. J'ai réussi à le remettre totalement en place. Restez au lit encore quelques jours pour être sûr d'avoir récupéré toutes vos forces mais il semble que votre sommeil prolongé vous a été bénéfique. Je vais pouvoir enlever la perfusion.

- Je peux lui donner une alimentation normale ? demanda le mafieux.

- Oui ça devrait être bon. Il faut qu'il mange c'est important. Il a perdu pas mal de poids. En revanche, évitez les activités… fatigantes.

- …

Cette nouvelle ne sembla réjouir ni le brun ni le blond. Ce dernier fusilla le médecin du regard et celui-ci préféra s'éclipser rapidement.

- Bon bah on va devoir rester sages, dit Harry en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu sois en vie.

- Moui…

- Je vais te préparer un repas. Repose toi.

Draco déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et disparut. Une fois seul, l'étudiant laissa échapper ses larmes. Il était enfin sorti de son enfer. Ce ne pouvait être une illusion. L'odeur du blond dans les draps était trop forte. Un poids s'enleva du cœur de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité. Enfin… pas totalement. Draco avait dit que Jedusor, alias Voldemort, s'était échappé et il n'allait sûrement pas abandonner l'idée de tuer le caïd. Harry devait lui parler. Il n'entendit pas Draco rentrer dans la chambre et celui-là remarqua les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Le blond déposa vite son plateau sur la table de nuit et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun essaya vainement d'essuyer ses larmes mais c'était trop tard.

- Harry… C'est fini… Ne pleure plus.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas t'embêter…

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Jamais Harry.

- Draco… Ce n'est pas terminé. Jedusor est toujours en liberté…

- Je sais. Je fais mon maximum pour le retrouver mais pour l'instant ta santé est ma priorité. Il faut que tu manges d'ailleurs.

- Le mafieux lâcha l'étudiant qui prit son plateau sur ses genoux.

- Draco j'ai quelques questions…

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi Jedusor se fait appeler Voldemort ?

- C'est parce qu'il a honte de son nom. Son père l'a renié. Il était un des commissaires les plus réputés de Paris. Quand il a appris que son fils était trempé dans des affaires mafieuses il l'a rejeté bien que Voldemort prétende le contraire…

- Autre chose. Pourquoi tu as tué les parents de Rogue ?

- Je…, commença Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Rogue n'est pas au courant de l'affaire. En fait, il n'est au courant de rien. Voldemort lui a juste dit que c'était moi qui avais tué ses parents pour le rallier à sa cause.

- Mais c'est vraiment toi qui l'as fait ?

- Oui. Comme il te l'a dit ses parents avaient intégré le cercle fermé des proches de mes parents. Ils étaient cupides et voulaient avoir plus de pouvoir encore. Ils ont réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment de mon père pour commanditer leur meurtre sans avoir de problème. Un jour qu'ils devaient partir en Jet privé avec mes parents, ils se sont désistés à la dernière minute. Mes parents ne se sont doutés de rien, ils avaient confiance en leurs « amis ». Ils ont quand même pris l'avion. Le pilote a été payé dûment par ses traîtres. C'était une sorte de kamikaze. Sa famille était dans la misère, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté le job, si on peut l'appeler comme ça… L'avion s'est crashé. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait. Il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague.

- Les Rogue n'avaient pas prévu qu'on me donne de suite les commandes vu que j'étais jeune. Mon père m'avait enseigné dans le plus grand secret les ficelles du « métier ». J'ai rapidement mené une enquête qui n'a malheureusement pas abouti. Ce n'est que quand ils ont tenté de me tuer que j'ai compris. Je me suis alors fait une joie de les anéantir.

- …

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. D'un côté il le comprenait mais de l'autre il désapprouvait. Cette histoire de vengeance était sans fin.

- Mais maintenant Rogue veut te tuer.

- Je ne regrette pas mon geste, Harry.

- Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Il est dans un de mes immeubles aux soins de mes hommes.

- Ne le tuez pas…!

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir !

- Je sais mais… J'ai bien vu qu'il ne souhaitait pas me faire du mal. C'est juste ses parents qui lui manquent. Tu connais ça, tu le comprends sûrement…

- Harry. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je me dois de réagir. Si je veux que l'on me respecte, je suis obligé de le tuer.

- Non… Je t'en prie. Lui aussi a quelqu'un qui l'aime…

Les orbes grises de Draco se plongèrent dans les émeraudes de Harry. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser.

Severus était dans un sale état. Mais il le savait : il l'avait mérité. Jamais il n'aurait dû impliquer Harry dans cette histoire. Maintenant l'inspecteur espérait seulement pouvoir revoir Neville avant que le caïd ne vienne l'exécuter. Black, l'homme de main du mafieux, lui avait raconté le rôle de ses parents dans la mort de ceux de Malfoy. Même s'il reconnaissait l'erreur de ses parents, il haïssait toujours autant cet homme. Lupin, un des hommes qui surveillait sa « cellule », semblait le comprendre et lui avait épargné des souffrances inutiles que les autres voulaient lui infliger. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était enfermé là dedans. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Malgré les maigres repas que lui apportait Lupin, une faim atroce rongeait son estomac. Heureusement le caïd se décida à venir le voir. Il entra dans la pièce sombre et le cloua du regard.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te tuer. Harry ne souhaite pas ta mort et seul son bien être m'importe. Je vais donc te relâcher. Sache cependant que je n'accorde jamais de seconde chance. Si jamais l'envie te reprenait de t'en prendre à Harry, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas et ces trois semaines te paraîtront alors des vacances de rêve.

Pour ponctuer ses paroles Malfoy lui décocha son poing dans la figure ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer. Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, seul dans une ruelle sale…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon bah voilà, un chapitre de plus de terminé.

J'espère qu'il vous a satisfait. Pas mal d'informations on été dévoilées dedans…

Enfin bon, je poste la suite mercredi normalement.

Une review ?


	11. Remise en forme

Voilà le dixième chapitre. Il est un peu court… Mais bon. Il se passe des trucs cool ;)

**RAR :**

Lilliana Blu : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Bonne lecture pour la suite :)

Donnaqueenly : Héhé ce chapitre va répondre au reste de tes questions…

Aemila97 : C'est vrai que c'est triste de mourir comme ça, mais quand on trempe dans des trucs pareils, c'est le risque à prendre… Bisous

Stroomtrooper : En effet ce n'est pas terminé avec Voldemort. Tu le verras par la suite. Bisous

Merci à Serdra, Petite amande et petitcoeurfragile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Harry s'était réveillé et il s'ennuyait ferme. Hermione était passé le voir. Elle lui avait amené les cours qu'il avait manqués non sans l'avoir serré très fort contre elle avant. Elle lui raconta les potins de sa fac. Seamus sortait avec un homme noir rencontré au club, un certain Dean Thomas. Ron sortait avec Lavande, ce qui avait, semblait-il, étonné tout le monde. Ce dernier se sentait d'ailleurs insulté que son meilleur ami ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelles. Hermione avait essayé de le rassurer mais elle conseilla à Harry de l'appeler. Toutes ces nouvelles chamboulèrent le jeune homme qui avait totalement oublié cette vie si tranquille pendant son enlèvement. Il appela cependant son meilleur ami :

- Ron ?

- Allo, Harry ?

- Oui c'est moi… Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt.

- Mais mec, ouais ! T'aurais pu donner des nouvelles, je me suis inquiété.

- Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de partir seul… Pour réfléchir.

- Et tu l'as trouvé, l'absolution ?

- Haha très drôle. Non mais ça va mieux. Je rentrerais d'ici une semaine.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu avais remis le couvert avec Malfoy.

- Euh oui bah on est ensemble…

- Vraiment ensemble ?

- Vraiment ensemble, oui.

- Bah je suis content pour toi alors. Mais fais attention quand même.

- Toujours, tu me connais.

- Justement…

- Bon allez je te laisse Ron. Prends soin de toi et Lavande.

- Hahaha ouais c'est ça. A plus.

Cette courte conversation réchauffa son cœur. Mais il se sentit vite seul. Draco travaillait toute la journée et ils ne pouvaient même pas faire l'amour le soir. De plus, un Draco aux petits soins était vraiment perturbant.

Harry ferma les yeux. Ses parents lui manquaient aussi. Ils ne les avaient pas revus et leur avait laissé juste un nouveau message depuis celui envoyé par Jedusor. Il entendit la porte claquer en bas et se releva d'un coup : Draco était enfin rentré. Il se mit sur ses pieds, choppa ses béquilles et descendit difficilement les escaliers.

- Harry pourquoi tu es descendu ?

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Mais tu dois te ménager.

- C'est bon je ne suis pas en sucre.

Le mafieux s'approcha de son homme. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- J'ai failli te perdre une fois Harry, alors ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure, s'il te plait.

- C'est bon j'ai jute descendu un escalier.

- En béquille.

- Mais comprend moi je m'ennuie aussi !

- Tu n'as pas des cours à rattraper ?

- Grompf.

Le blond sourit.

- Allez si tu veux ce soir on se fait un film tranquille, reprit-il en l'emmenant délicatement vers la salle à manger.

- J'avais plutôt pensé à autre chose moi, répondit le brun en faisant glissé sa main qui était sur la taille de Draco, vers le bas.

- Non Harry, le médecin l'a déconseillé.

- Mais moi aussi je suis médecin.

- Non pas encore.

- Ce n'est qu'un conseil. S'il te plait, ça fait tellement longtemps…

- Pour moi aussi Harry mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Tu… Je ne t'intéresse plus ? demande Harry avec une toute petite voix.

Draco fronça les sourcils et soupira :

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Harry. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça.

- Oui mais on sait très bien tout les deux que tu as une libido… euh très développée. Alors si tu ne veux pas de moi ça veut dire que tu es allé voir ailleurs…

- Harry. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas nympho. De plus ma libido ne marche qu'avec toi et là je l'ai mis en veille pour toi, alors stop ça tout de suite.

- Mais si moi je te demande de…

- Non !

Harry soupira. Il n'abandonna cependant pas. Pendant le film, il se colla au mafieux et laissa vagabonder sa main sur tout son corps en s'arrêtant souvent vers le centre de gravité du corps… Cet endroit ne tarda pas à se réveiller ce qui réjouit le brun.

- Allez on peut faire juste… quelques trucs. De toute manière ton corps est plus que d'accord, souligna-t-il en caressant cette dite partie.

Le blond abandonna finalement et se laissa caresser par son amant. Il se retrouva bien vite nu avec la tête du futur médecin au niveau de son bas-ventre.

- Oh Harry…, soupira-t-il.

La semaine passa très lentement et Harry put retourner voir ses parents. Il n'avait plus aucune trace sur le visage et avait juste un bandage au niveau de son genou. Il prétexta être tombé. Ses parents ne le crurent pas mais ne le montrèrent pas. Ils étaient heureux de le revoir. Ils le disputèrent cependant pour son départ impromptu. Draco avait demandé à Harry de venir habiter chez lui mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il voulait d'abord annoncer leur relation à ses parents avant de quitter le foyer familial. Peu de jours après, alors que Harry était venu passer la nuit chez son amant, il y croisa Sirius Black. Il avait compris qu'il était le bras droit de Draco lorsqu'il avait pu l'entrevoir, le jour de son sauvetage. Quand il arriva dans la salle de séjour où le caïd finissait de discuter d'une affaire avec Sirius, ce dernier regarda Harry avec un étrange air sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le brun, perplexe.

- Tu t'appelles bien Harry… Potter ? questionna Sirius.

- Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

- Ton père s'appelle James Potter ?

- Oui…

- Tu connais son père ? demanda Draco.

- Oui… Nous étions des amis d'enfance. On s'est perdus de vue avant que j'entre au service de ton père, Draco.

- Je n'ai… jamais entendu parler de toi…, dit Harry avec un air désolé.

- Oh ne sois pas désolé. On s'était disputés. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que son fils sortait avec un caïd.

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Draco en tant que tel.

- Je n'en doute pas… Je crois que je vais reprendre contact avec lui… Ca fait longtemps…

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que tu vas y aller Sirius, on a fini, souligna Draco, pressé de se retrouver seul avec son brun.

- Oui, à bientôt Harry.

- Salut…

Une fois le bras droit parti, Draco s'approcha de Harry et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota :

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi…

- Viens vivre ici…

- Pas tout de suite. Mes parents veulent te rencontrer.

- Je m'en ferais une joie, répondit le mafieux.

Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux.

- Je crois que la semaine est passée depuis longtemps, chuchota Harry.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Draco. Il souleva le brun et l'emmena à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Harry ne lâcha pas ses lèvres et commença à défaire sa chemise. Une fois allongés sur le lit, ils retirèrent lentement leurs habits. Les deux amants se couvraient de baisers et de caresses. Leurs corps frissonnaient à chaque seconde, montrant ainsi leur impatience. Draco prit ensuite les devants et descendit les baisers du cou jusqu'à son excitation en passant par le ventre de son amant. Celui-ci se cambra sous les décharges de plaisir qu'il recevait à chaque coup de langue de blond. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le prendre en bouche sous ses suppliques. Harry cria alors sa jouissance. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui fallait plus. Draco qui n'en pouvait plus non plus, et le prépara alors rapidement. Il se plaça ensuite pour le pénétrer. Ils échangèrent un long regard où tous leurs sentiments passèrent et enfin le blond plongea dans le brun. Les deux amants restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un dans l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'unirent, se caressèrent et se cajolèrent jusqu'au moment où le brun craqua et demanda à son aimé de bouger. Draco amorça donc un mouvement lent et doux. Ils gémirent face au plaisir et ces gémissements firent accélérer le mouvement au mafieux. Ils en voulaient plus, toujours plus. Plus fort, plus loin en lui encore… Après de derniers coups de hanches puissants, ils crièrent leurs prénoms en se libérant. La félicité les laissa pantelants durant de nombreuses secondes qui devinrent des minutes. Après avoir repris son souffle, Harry chuchota, alors que son amant allait se dégager :

- Non reste, encore un peu…

Le blond acquiesça et embrassa tendrement le brun.

- Je t'aime, repris Harry.

- Moi aussi.

- Dray…

- … Où as tu trouvé ce surnom ?

- Dans ma tête, il te va bien. Laisse moi t'appeler comme ça… s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Mais que après l'amour…

- On peut recommencer d'ailleurs, tu es déjà à la bonne place, répliqua-t-il en le sentant se réveiller en lui.

Draco ne se fit pas prier.

La rencontre entre les parents de Harry et Draco se fit dans un restaurant cher où l'héritier Malfoy les invita. Harry était stressé mais le mafieux semblait calme. Il lui tint la main pendant une partie du repas pour le détendre. Les parents trouvèrent le petit ami de leur fils charmant. La soirée se passa donc bien et Harry remarqua encore une fois que Draco cachait sa double vie à merveille. Harry annonça en fin de repas sa décision de vivre chez le blond. Ses parents bien qu'un peu réticents, acceptèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une 'tite reviewette ? :)


	12. Tout va presque pour le mieux

Le onzième chapitre est dans la place ! C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin avec une fic… J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

**RAR :**

Moustik : (c'est toi qui me pique la nuit ? dsl c'était trooop tentant) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. La voilà la suite ! :)

Aemila97 : Ouaii ! Il va vivre avec son Dragonichou ! (ok c'est bon j'arrête, lol) Bisous

Stroomtrooper : Les parents de Harry ne vont rien savoir. Enfin… Pas avant longtemps… Voilà, je te laisse lire la suite. :)

Ptitcoeurfragile : Oui ! Ils sont trop choupchoup ! Bisous

Eichi-chan : Ravie que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture !

Nanashi Himeji : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

Morganna-astraliane : Contente de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Serdra : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se laissait aller sous l'eau chaude. Quand il s'était réveillé dans cette ruelle sale, il avait cru sa fin proche, mais Neville l'avait retrouvé. Il ignorait comment mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier le sentiment de soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le jeune brun l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le ramener chez lui. La question était maintenant : que faire ? Il avait abandonné l'idée de se venger. Il avait compris son erreur en agissant tel qu'il se l'était toujours interdit. Il avait recherché la vengeance par la mort au lieu de chercher des preuves et d'envoyer en prison l'héritier. Seulement aujourd'hui il n'avait plus la force de le faire. De plus, il devait admettre que ses parents l'avaient bien cherché. La solution se présentait donc devant lui, plus claire que jamais : il devait abandonner sa vengeance. Il allait essayer de se reconstruire une vie normale. Une vie avec Neville. Il sentit d'ailleurs des bras se refermer autour de sa taille tandis qu'un corps chaud se pressait contre le sien. Neville ne l'avait jamais ennuyé. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur ses agissements étranges. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Severus devait en profiter un maximum. D'autant plus que Voldemort qui s'était malheureusement échappé reviendrait sûrement demander sa contribution. Car Jedusor n'abandonnerait pas, lui. Severus allait devoir refuser et affronter cet homme sombre. Cette idée lui envoya des frissons dans le dos que son partenaire sentit. Ce dernier ne dit cependant rien et le caressa doucement pour l'apaiser. L'inspecteur oublia alors ses préoccupations et se concentra sur les sensations que lui envoyaient les mains de Neville.

Harry retourna à sa fac. Il y croisa ses amis, qui lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'ils le virent. Le brun fut heureux de les retrouver. Cela semblait tellement irréel après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ron ne se gêna pas pour le charrier un peu :

- Alors tu as emménagé chez Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Et ça se passe bien ? Vous ne vous disputez pas pour savoir qui va acheter la bouteille de lait le matin ?

- Ron, enfin tu sais très bien que Draco est super riche, répliqua Seamus, tu crois franchement que c'est lui qui achète ses bouteilles de lait ?

- Seamus a raison. Tu vois nos disputes, s'il y a dispute, portent plutôt sur quelle sera la surface plane sur laquelle on va s'envoyer en l'air.

- C'est bon, répondit rapidement Ron. Pas de détails s'il te plait.

- Bah c'est toi qui les as demandés Ron. D'ailleurs l'autre jour tu vois on…

- CHUT ! Je n'entends rien ! Tu n'es pas là ! cria Ron en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

- Qu'il est sensible le pauvre, soupira Hermione.

- On ne se moque pas de mon RonRon, s'écria Lavande.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Lavande et Ron qui n'avait pas entendu, ses mains étant toujours sur ses oreilles.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-il en les retirant.

- Rien. RonRon, répondit Harry relançant ainsi le fou rire général.

- Lavande ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, s'énerva le roux.

- Mais… Je…

Mais Lavande ne put terminer sa phrase, Hermione annonçant le début du prochain cours. Une fois assis, Harry lui demanda :

- Alors avec Blaise ça roule ?

- Comme sur des roulettes.

- Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit sur… enfin sur tout.

- Je sais Harry que tu ne pouvais pas le dire. Laisse ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais cependant que c'est dangereux.

- Qu'est ce qui est dangereux ? questionna Ron.

- Rien, répondit Hermione avant de se pencher et de chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry, on en reparle plus tard.

- Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien, se désespéra le roux.

Harry ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Hermione et Harry purent reprendre leur discussion sur le chemin du retour. L'étudiant était toujours suivi mais il savait maintenant que c'était vraiment pour sa sécurité. Draco avait insisté et Harry n'avait pas rechigné sachant que cela pouvait le rassurer. Au fond, Harry n'était pas contre, il était devenu un peu craintif depuis son enlèvement.

- Alors Harry, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda la brune.

- Hermione. J'y ai réfléchi depuis que je me suis retrouvé dans son lit.

- Et ?

- Et je sais que c'est dangereux. J'en ai d'ailleurs déjà subi les frais. Mais je… Enfin je ne veux pas me séparer de lui.

- Et lui ? Il ne peut pas juste… Arrêter tout ça ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. C'est trop gros comme organisation. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le veuille d'ailleurs.

- Je suis tellement désolée Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah je ne sais pas… J'en ai discuté avec Blaise. Il m'a dit que Draco t'aimait vraiment. Tu vois ça été comme un coup de foudre quand il t'a vu chez cet avocat. Et je vois bien que c'est très fort aussi de ton côté. Mais c'est une relation qui est voué à l'échec d'avance…

- Hermione ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile mais de là à dire ça…

- Réfléchis Harry, même s'il arrive à tuer Voldemort, ce ne sera pas terminé. Il y en aura toujours d'autres. Draco est dans une voie où même sa propre vie est toujours mise en danger. Les mafieux finissent toujours comme ça. Soit ils sont jetés en prison, soit ils meurent assassinés comme ses parents ou alors ils disparaissent, ils se cachent dans une île sur les tropiques. Surtout quelqu'un haut placé comme Draco.

- … Je sais. Mais je ne vois pas de solution… Pour l'instant je veux profiter de chaque seconde que je peux passer avec lui.

- Tu as raison. Aller vient, on arrête de parler de ça. Tu as compris le cours de physio aujourd'hui, parce que moi…

Harry laissa Hermione babiller toute seule sur ce cours et se renferma dans ses pensées. Hermione avait raison, cela ne durerait pas toujours…

Ce fut bientôt l'anniversaire de Hermione et Blaise organisa une grande soirée dans son club. Comme invités, il y avait tous ses amis de la fac ainsi que des amis de Blaise dont Hermione avait fait la connaissance lors des multiples soirées où elle l'avait accompagné. Elle était surexcitée et Harry avait du mal à calmer ses ardeurs. Il en fit part un jour à Draco après une séance de sport de lit intensif.

- Dray ?

- Hum.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté : l'autre jour l'excitation de Hermione a atteint des sommets.

- Dit comme ça on pourrait penser à autre chose…

- Oh t'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, s'exclama Harry en se redressant et se retournant.

- C'est avec ce qu'on vient de faire, répondit Draco en remettant une mèche qui retombait sur sa joue, il en profita pour lui caresser la joue. Donc vas-y je t'écoute.

- Oui…, reprit le brun troublé par la caresse. Oui et bah elle nous racontait comment elle avait prévu de redécorer la salle avec une amie à Blaise, Pansy je crois. Et là Lavande a critiqué une couleur choisie ou un truc du genre. Je n'ai jamais Hermione s'énerver autant. Elle lui a fait un sermon de une demi-heure et lui a demandé de quel droit elle osait critiquer sa soirée…

- Ah les filles, soupira Draco. Je connais ça. Pansy m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à moi aussi. Laisse. Ca va atteindre son maximum le jour J et ça retombera soit une semaine plus tard si la soirée est moyenne soit trois mois plus tard si c'est réussi.

- Question : c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Non, sourit Draco en l'embrassant. Mais au moins t'es au courant comme ça.

- Ah… Au fait t'as des nouvelles… de Voldemort…

- Non, on n'arrive toujours pas à le localiser… Il est coriace.

- Mince…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est seul maintenant. Et je n'autoriserai personne à te faire du mal.

- C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

- Moi ? Mais je suis fort. Je suis un dur à cuire. Je suis tout dur regarde, sourit-il en menant la main de Harry vers son entrejambe.

- Draco…

- Chut, ça va aller. Embrasse moi Harry…

Le brun ne put refuser cette supplique et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Il repenserait à tout ça plus tard…

Le jour de la soirée arriva et les prévisions de Draco se révélèrent juste. Hermione et sa nouvelle amie, Pansy, étaient surexcitées. Harry préféra donc rester dans les bras de Draco pour la journée. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas et prit un jour de congé pour profiter pleinement de son amant. Le soir, ce fut le blond qui choisit les habits du brun. Ce dernier se laissa faire et l'autre s'amusa à lui faire essayer différentes tenues avant qu'il ne soit pleinement satisfait. Harry ne se reconnut pas dans le miroir avec ces habits de luxe. Pour la première fois, il se trouva à la hauteur de la classe de son amour. Malheureusement Draco craqua en le voyant si bien habillé et lui retira tout pour le savourer en tenue d'Adam. Ils arrivèrent finalement en retard à la soirée et se firent réprimander par Blaise qui n'attendait que leur arrivée pour pouvoir s'échapper des griffes de sa petite amie décidément trop entreprenante. La salle principale du club avait radicalement changé.

L'ambiance classe et luxurieuse avait disparu et maintenant c'était la joie de vivre qui y régnait. Il y avait tellement de couleurs que Harry se sentit agressé en pénétrant dans ce cauchemar rose. Blaise était vert. Draco ne se gêna pour se moquer de lui. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de ballons et les gens se débauchaient de la même manière qu'avec l'ancienne décoration. Harry et Draco allèrent donc sur la piste de danse et se joignirent au groupe. Enfin, Draco virait quiconque osait s'approcher un peu trop de son petit ami qui d'ailleurs n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. L'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva et Hermione se dirigea vers la montagne de cadeaux, un air ravi collé sur le visage. Le brun et le blond se mirent dans un coin de la salle, observant de loin. La main du mafieux dérivait un peu trop souvent vers les fesses de son amant et celui-ci dut le rabrouer plusieurs fois pour pouvoir rester concentré sur sa meilleure amie. Mais Draco ne vit pas les choses de cette façon. Il le plaqua contre un mur dans un coin sombre et ravit ses lèvres avec empressement. Harry ne put que gémir quand la langue de son partenaire rencontra la sienne. Leurs sens étaient en ébullition et le baiser s'éternisa. Finalement, le blond se détacha et posa son front contre celui de son amour.

- Harry, souffla-t-il.

- Dray ?

- Je t'aime tellement…

Le brun sourit et s'accrocha au cou de son blond avec force. Celui-ci le souleva pour qu'il puisse mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le baiser reprit. Plus passionnel encore.

- On ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Ron qui passait par là, dégouté.

- Pardon, répondit Harry en se détachant.

Draco lança un regard furieux à Ron, rendu au centuple. Les deux amants se quittèrent donc et le mafieux rejoignit son meilleur ami. Harry lui se dirigea vers la sortie pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il sortit par la porte de derrière et regretta immédiatement son choix. La ruelle était sale, sombre et vide. Cependant il entendit un bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la ruelle, sur sa gauche. Il traversa, avança vers la source du bruit quand il se fit soudain tirer vers la droite. Sa tête rencontra le mur tandis qu'une main recouvrait sa bouche. Plaqué contre le bâtiment sale par un corps, il sentit une main se diriger vers son entrejambe. Une bouche parla à son oreille. Il reconnut alors la voix sans difficulté :

- Je crois qu'on a un truc à finir tout les deux, chuchota Jedusor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon. Je crois que je suis en train de renforcer ma réputation de sadique. Mais que voulez vous… On ne se refait pas ! :)

Un avis sur ce chapitre ou sur cette fin ? lol

Bisous. A lundi.


	13. Situation critique

Bon bah pas mal de personne n'ont pas aimé la fin du chapitre précédent. Enfin plutôt n'ont pas aimé le moment où j'ai coupé. J'ai peur que cette fin de chapitre (celui-là) soit encore pire... Hahaha. Mais je poste mercredi sans faute ! Promis !

Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews ! On se rapproche du 100 à vitesse grand V !

Excellente lecture.

**RAR :**

Moustik : Hahaha que ferait on sans super Draco hein ? Bisous

Aminophilenrose : Mais non c'est bien de l'avoir lu. Le suspense ça rend la lecture encore plus agréable et augmente notre impatience. De toute manière je suis une fille qui poste vite. ( le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi généralement) Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews !

TiteM : Me vaut tard que jamais, Hein ? Voilà la suite. Merci !

Emodu59 : … HIHIHIHIHIH. T'es trop folle ! Tu te rends compte que tu as écris un poème… ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne. J'ai bien ris ! Bravo et merci !

Drayy : Rien que ton « nom » montre notre intérêt commun pour notre petit blondinet ! En tout cas merci pour toutes petites reviews. Je suis vraiment content que ça te plaise. Et oui Voldy et totalement fou. Mais bon… C'est Voldychou ! Bisous

Stroomtrooper : Oui sadique je suis. Je ne me vois pas écrire un viol t'inquiète… Bonne lecture !

Ptitcoeurfragile : Argh si ! Excellente lecture ! Bisous

Serdra : J'tadore ! T'es trop blasée ! Et oui il a la poisse. Mais bon sinon y aurait pas d'histoire :)

Guest : (je suis désolée je n'ai pas répondu à ta review du chapitre 10, alors voilà je réponds maintenant) Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu cliché. Mais c'est parce que ça l'est qu'on aime. En tout cas je suis contente que tu l'aies dévoré ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'horreur et essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de Jedusor était trop forte. Son ravisseur le tira alors vers l'autre côté de la ruelle, loin du club. Sa main était toujours contre la bouche du brun qui ne put donc rien faire d'autre que se laisser entrainer. Voldemort le jeta alors dans une voiture et il reçut un coup sur la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il repéra directement qu'il avait les mains liées. Il était assis sur une chaise dans une pièce peu éclairée et Jedusor le regardait, amusé.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est jouissif d'avoir le cœur de Malfoy entre ses mains. Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur cette gâchette pour qu'il se brise, dit-il en pointant un Beretta vers la tête de son prisonnier. Mais je dois faire quelque chose avant…

Il descendit le pistolet vers le torse de Harry et ouvrit les battants de la chemise avec.

- Jedusor, dit soudain une voix.

- Ah Rogue, tu es venu.

- …

- Tu vas pouvoir assisté à la mort du « chéri » de Malfoy.

Harry leva son regard et rencontra celui perdu de Rogue.

- Je te le laisse quelques instants… Il faut que je vérifie le périmètre.

Jedusor parti, l'inspecteur s'assit sur une chaise en face du brun.

- Je suis désolé Harry… Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il allait s'en prendre à Neville.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu Draco ?

- Pardon ? Malfoy n'en a rien à faire de moi et de Neville.

- Oui mais il en a faire de moi et des plans de Jedusor.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il me surveillait constamment.

- Et tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas me laisser mourir alors qu'il suffirait d'envoyer un texto à Draco ?

Rogue resta silencieux face à cette dernière phrase. Harry comprit donc :

- Au final, ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça. Après tout tu auras ta vengeance ainsi…

Rogue allait répondre mais ils entendirent les pas de Jedusor.

- J'ai vérifié c'est ok. Rogue je vais m'occuper de lui. Je t'appellerai quand je le tuerai. Va surveiller l'entrée. A moins que tu veuilles assister à ça…

L'inspecteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la pièce.

- Bien à nous deux, sourit sadiquement Voldemort.

Il posa son Beretta sur une petite table et tourna la chaise de Harry.

- Regarde c'est pour nous deux…

L'étudiant vit avec horreur le lit maintenant devant lui. Son ravisseur le prit par les cheveux et d'un coup de pied le balança sur le lit, le nez dans le matelas. Il s'assit alors sur lui face à ses jambes et les attacha au bord du lit. Harry essaya lui donner des coup de pieds mais le poids important de l'homme sur son dos limitait ses mouvements. Il fut bientôt mains liées dans le dos, jambes écartées et attachées au lit, à la vue de son ravisseur. Celui-ci lui tourna le cou violemment et mordit ses lèvres avec violence. Du sang coula et Harry cria en sentant sa chemise se faire déchirer. Jedusor le griffa et lui donna des coups de poings dans les côtes. Le brun ne retenait plus ses cris. Sa respiration devint difficile, ses anciennes blessures n'étant pas totalement soignées. La main de Voldemort se posa alors sur la ceinture de son prisonnier et il la lui arracha avec violence. Elle résista quelques instants mais finit par craquer. Jedusor avait soulevé le bassin de Harry pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. La boucle griffa alors ce dernier et lui laissa une trainée de sang sur le ventre qui le fit hurler quand son ravisseur appuya sur son dos pour le remettre à plat sur le matelas. Jedusor allait lui arracher son pantalon quand Rogue l'appela. Il poussa un cri rageur et quitta le lit non sans lancer :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter !

Une fois son ravisseur parti, Harry laissa couler ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose que cette chambre glauque qui serait bientôt témoin de son meurtre. Le visage de Draco se matérialisa dans son esprit et les tremblements de ses membres diminuèrent. Un pas lui fit cependant rouvrir les yeux heureusement, ce n'était pas Jedusor. Rogue s'approcha de son lit et commença à détacher les liens. Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, il chuchota :

- J'ai envoyé Voldemort courir après de faux intrus, dépêchons nous, il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Malfoy va venir, je l'ai prévenu.

Il essaya ensuite de le relever mais Harry était vraiment blessé à l'abdomen. L'inspecteur retira sa veste et lui entoura autour du ventre et des côtes, faisant ainsi un bandage de fortune. Le brun parvint finalement à se mettre debout et s'accrocha à Rogue. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce et après de nombreux efforts arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où l'inspecteur déposa son fardeau sur une chaise. Il ferma délicatement la porte et sortit son pistolet, prêt à faire feu dès que la porte s'ouvrira.

- Il n'y a que vous deux ? demanda tout bas l'étudiant.

- Oui, mais il ne faut surtout pas le sous-estimer. Il est très fort.

- Draco arrive ?

- Oui… J'ignore dans combien de temps.

Ils entendirent alors un cri rageur provenant de la chambre où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci se tendit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es plus tout seul. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire… ça, chuchota l'inspecteur.

Un faible sourire lui vint en réponse. Ils attendirent pendant un long moment. Les pas de Jedusor faisant le tour de la maison rythmaient les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Puis ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et les deux hommes se détendirent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une voiture.

- C'est bon pour nous ou… lui ? questionna Harry.

- Je pense que ce doit être Malfoy. Jedusor ne m'a parlé de personne d'autre devant venir.

La voix de Sirius Black s'éleva.

- Voldemort ! Montre-toi !

Harry essaya de se relever mais Rogue le fit rassoir.

- On ne sait pas où est Jedusor. Ne tentons pas le diable.

- Mais… Draco…

- Non. Reste assis.

Soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Black, Rogue et lui se tinrent en joue quelques instants avant de baisser leurs armes.

- Venez. Draco cherche Voldemort.

Les deux hommes prirent chacun un bras de Harry sur leurs épaules et l'aidèrent à marcher. Ils descendirent des escaliers et arrivèrent dans un salon. Là, une situation critique s'était mise en place. Draco pointait son silencieux vers Jedusor qui lui pointait son Beretta vers lui. En voyant Harry arriver, Voldemort pointa un deuxième pistolet vers l'amant du blond. Black et Rogue voulurent pointer aussi leurs flingues vers Jedusor mais celui-ci siffla :

- Je ne crois pas non. Lâchez vos flingues.

Mais personne ne fit rien. Les deux hommes soutenant Harry, restèrent les bras ballants sans pour autant lâcher l'objet. La tension montait dans la pièce et l'étudiant avait du mal à respirer. Aucun bruit ne s'élevait. Puis un des hommes de la pièce craqua et un coup de feu retentit, suivi de deux bruits sourds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comment ça s'est short ?

Je me DEVAIS de le couper là.

Ne me frappez pas, pitié !

A mercredi. Bisous

PS : Une review pour me faire poster encore plus vite, lol ?


	14. Sequelles

OUAAHH Merci a tous vraiment ! On a atteint les 100 reviews !

Bonne lecture !

**Annonce :**

Je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, « Blond et Brun mais pas Châtain ». Alors allez jeter un coup d'œil et donnez moi votre avis si vous avez le temps ! Bisous

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Guest : oui ne me tue pas tout de suite. Lol

Moustik : Voilà : mercredi sans fautes ! :)

Merci à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jedusor un couteau planté dans le cœur tomba sur le sol, mort. Harry se dégagea de la prise de Rogue et Black. Ce dernier avait lancé le couteau, malheureusement Voldemort avait eu le temps de tirer avant de s'effondrer. L'étudiant se précipita vers Draco et vit une tâche de sang se rependre sur sa chemise. Celle-ci fut vite déchirée et le brun remarqua que l'épaule avait été touchée. Heureusement, après tâtonnements, il remarqua que le poumon n'avait pas été perforé. Il enleva la veste de Rogue de son torse et lui fit un garrot rapide. De son côté Black avait appelé un médecin d'urgence.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ? C'est une opération qui lui faut là ! s'exclama Harry.

- Non. J'ai appelé une clinique privée. Ils vont venir le chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils l'opèreront, lui répondit Sirius.

- Harry, souffla Draco.

- Oui Dray…, dit Harry en se retournant vers lui. Ca va aller, on va s'occuper de toi.

Le brun se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Mais le blond n'était pas d'accord et accrocha le cou de son amant avec son bras valide. Il pénétra la bouche de Harry de sa langue et les deux amants échangèrent un baiser. Celui-ci, mélangé au sang provenant des lèvres de Harry, semblait être un baiser d'adieu et le brun en pu empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Harry non, mon amour ne pleure pas…

- Je suis tellement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu le sais.

- Je t'aime…

Le blond lui sourit en retour et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'il voulut se relever.

- Non te lève pas, ils vont arriver.

Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, une ambulance arriva. Draco fut emmené et Harry ne voulant pas lâcher sa main monta aussi dedans.

Harry attendait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il savait que les opérations étaient longues mais là, les minutes semblaient être des heures. Sirius lui avait expliqué que la clinique appartenait à Malfoy's Company et que donc la police ne serait pas appelée. De son côté, Rogue s'occupait de cacher les traces de la mort de Voldemort.

La blessure sur son abdomen avait été recousue et il avait à nouveau un bandage autour de ses côtes. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin qui se prononcerait sur le diagnostic de Draco. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'il vint. Heureusement, le mafieux ne garderait aucune séquelle et pourrait récupérer le complet usage de son bras d'ici un mois. Harry fut instantanément soulagé et demanda à aller le voir. Mais le blond dormait et le brun finit par s'endormir lui aussi sur une chaise à ses côtés.

Il fut réveillé par la main de Sirius sur son épaule. La journée était déjà bien avancée. Au final, cette histoire d'enlèvement n'avait duré qu'une nuit. Draco dormait toujours et Harry s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser la joue. Ce geste fit émerger le blond. Il ouvrit des yeux timides et sourit en voyant son amant le regarder affectueusement. Après avoir quémandé un baiser, il s'enquit de l'état de santé de Harry ainsi que du sien. Satisfait de la réponse, il se déplaça sur le lit pour laisser une place à l'étudiant. Le brun se blottit contre lui, heureux. Après un câlin de plusieurs minutes, le blond prit la parole, sans pour autant cesser de caresser les cheveux de son amant.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas assez surveillé. Cela n'aurais jamais dû arriver.

- Draco, je ne veux pas que tu me surveilles. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie collé à tes gardes du corps.

- Harry, il est hors de question que ceci arrive une nouvelle fois. Je tiens trop à toi.

- Et moi je tiens à ma liberté. Si je ne peux plus faire un pas seul, alors…

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux me quitter ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais comprends moi aussi.

- Je sais Harry. Mais c'est ainsi. Tu fais partie de ma vie et celle-ci est semée d'embuches. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. Je me sens déjà assez coupable de tout ce qui t'est arrivé par ma faute alors s'il te plait, accepte le. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive encore du mal.

- Là dedans, celui qui a eu le plus mal, ce n'est pas moi.

- Cette fois-ci, oui. Mais pas la précédente. Tu es mon point faible Harry.

- Je…

- Laisse. Accepte juste.

Harry abandonna. Au fond il savait que Draco avait raison mais l'accepter était difficile. Il aimait sa liberté. Aimait-il Draco plus qu'elle ? La réponse semblait évidente : oui.

Draco insista pour quitter la clinique le plus vite possible et le lendemain il fut de retour chez lui. Harry se proposa pour changer ses bandages. Le blond, ravi d'avoir un infirmier à domicile, accepta. Draco décida de prendre une semaine de congés pour se remettre en forme. Harry avait lui aussi des vacances avec sa faculté. Ils se retrouvèrent donc les deux seuls, chez eux.

Le lendemain du retour de Draco, au matin, Harry se dépêcha de quitter le lit. Il ne voulait pas que le mafieux tente quelque chose. La veille il avait été trop fatigué pour, et là, le brun appréhendait. Il se savait choqué par ce qu'il avait vécu dans la « chambre » de Jedusor et n'avait plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel. Il ne voulait cependant pas que Draco soit au courant, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Malheureusement, le mafieux, connu pour sa libido bien développée, vint vite le rejoindre dans la cuisine pour quelques séances de sport intensif. Il s'approcha de son brun par derrière et lui saisit la taille. Une pluie de baisers dans le cou plus tard, il le retourna pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Harry répondit timidement et se laissa faire quand les mains du blond parcoururent son torse. Malheureusement, quand une de celles-ci arriva au niveau de la ceinture, la vision de Jedusor la lui arrachant lui revint à l'esprit. Il repoussa violemment le mafieux qui se prit la table derrière lui, surpris.

- Harry ?

- Pardon, je suis désolé, tu n'as pas eu mal ?

- Non, ce n'est qu'une table. Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?

- …

- Harry ? demanda Draco en se rapprochant de lui.

Le brun s'échappa de la caresse du blond sur sa joue et courut hors da la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Draco resta figé quelques instants, la main en l'air, puis il finit par comprendre. Sirius lui avait raconté que Rogue lui avait dit que Jedusor voulait violer Harry. Le mafieux prit peur. Voldemort était-il parvenu à ses fins ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et toqua doucement :

- Harry ?

- …

- Parle moi, s'il te plait.

- … Laisse moi.

- Non Harry, pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui ne va pas.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je… Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter…

- C'est en me disant rien que tu m'inquiètes. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre. Ca ira mieux après. Et ouvre moi. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras. S'il te plait…

Harry ne put résister à cette supplique et accepta d'ouvrir la porte. Draco se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le sol avec Harry, l'entourant de ses bras. Puis, il attendit. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Finalement, un moment plus tard, le brun prit la parole :

- Je… Si tu veux savoir. Il ne l'a pas fait.

- …

- Il n'a pas eu le temps. Mais… Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire. Il m'avait attaché, les pieds et les jambes. Je ne pouvais rien faire et il me frappait, me souillait…

- Je suis désolé Harry. Mais il est mort. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui. Et si tu veux que l'on… ne fasse rien… pendant quelque temps, je comprendrais. J'attendrai que cela vienne de toi.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il s'accrocha juste plus au blond pour le remercier. Il respira son odeur, celle qui le rassurait tant, et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Draco qui le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Celui-ci ne servirait qu'à dormir pendant un moment…

Les partiels de Harry et ses amis arrivèrent. Le brun craignait de ne pas les réussir mais Hermione l'avait aidé à rattraper son retard. Il les passa donc une semaine après son deuxième enlèvement, l'esprit calme. Après son dernier examen, Draco l'emmena au restaurant et ils finirent la soirée à se promener sur les quais. Main dans la main, ils arrivèrent sur le pont des arts. Là, Draco sortit un cadenas.

- Non, me dis pas que tu veux… ? demanda Harry.

- Bah quoi ? On est un couple, non ?

- Oui mais je ne te savais pas romantique…

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi, dit le blond en se saisissant de sa taille pour lui voler un baiser. Allez, écris ton nom et le mien.

Souriant, Harry prit le stylo et inscrivit leurs noms sur le cadenas, Draco ne pouvant le faire car son bras était toujours en écharpe.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai pas mis de petit cœur entre eux, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il reçut une chiquette sur la tête en réponse. Harry se moquait mais au fond, ce geste le touchait énormément. Plus encore que tous les « je t'aime » glissé à l'oreille. Draco lui prit le cadenas et l'accrocha sur une des grilles du pont, parmi tous les autres. Puis, il prit son amant par la taille.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de truc comme ça avant. Sans même parler du fait que je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un sérieusement, les relations humaines, ça n'a jamais été pour moi. Même avec mes parents, c'était plutôt froid…

- Je suis content d'inaugurer ça avec toi alors.

Après avoir trainé dans les rues de Paris, ils finirent par rentrer. Une fois dans le lit, le brun se colla au blond. Il respira son odeur. Puis il laissa sa main parcourir le corps de son amant.

- Harry, arrête. Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me stopper.

- Laisse moi juste te faire plaisir, chuchota l'étudiant avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il l'embrassa longuement, descendit ses baisers et le prit en bouche. Le mafieux, la tête au paradis, finit par crier le nom de son amant. Puis, quand le brun se releva par lui voler un dernier baiser, il demanda :

- Et toi ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se coller à lui. Draco comprit et n'insista pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

La suite demain ou vendredi.

Bisous


	15. Vacances bien méritées

Voilà le chapitre quatorze. C'est un chapitre de transition… vers la fin de ma fic. Il est assez court.

Voilà. Bonne lecture :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les résultats se révélèrent excellents et Draco se moqua de la fausse peur de son amant. Ils les fêtèrent avec les parents de Harry. Puis une nouvelle fois, dans le club de Blaise. La soirée fut aussi bien réussie que l'anniversaire de Hermione, bien que l'ambiance ait été moins rose. Draco ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle. Mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas. Alors qu'il dansait, Harry remarqua de nombreux garçons et filles qui regardaient un peu trop le mafieux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, pour montrer à qui il appartenait. Draco sourit et profita pour l'embrasser et le caresser a la vue de tous. Ce que le brun n'avait pas observé c'est que les gens le regardaient autant que le blond. Leur couple attirait les regards, encore plus que lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Leur danse devient rapidement plus brûlante et Harry se surprit à éprouver un désir violent pour le blond sans pour autant ressentir la peur provoquée par le souvenir avec Jedusor. Il décida, alors, de passer le cap. Il emmena son amant à l'étage et l'entraina dans la même pièce que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour dans ce club. Draco, surpris par la tournure que prenaient les choses se laissa faire et répondit à ses baisers avec autant de passion. Cependant quant le brun commença à défaire leurs vêtements, il se reprit.

- Non Harry, pas comme ça.

- C'est bon Draco. J'en ai envie maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre première fois, répondit-il. Fais moi l'amour Dray…

Le dit Dray ne put résister à l'air aguicheur de son amant. Il le poussa vers le canapé présent dans la pièce, le débarrassa de sa chemise et parcourut son torse de ses lèvres. Sa langue suivit le tracé de ses abdominaux. Quand il arriva à la ceinture de son amant, il hésita et chercha son regard. Mais Harry avait fermé les yeux d'appréhension.

- Harry. Regarde moi… C'est moi, Draco, qui vais te faire l'amour.

Le brun ouvrit ses paupières et plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux gris de son amour. Le blond défit tranquillement son pantalon et l'en débarrassa. Le boxer le suivit et le mafieux embrassa la virilité de son amant. Harry gémit et laissa les caresses de son blond lui procurer du plaisir. Pendant que sa bouche s'activait, Draco préparait Harry et bientôt la tension fut trop forte.

- Prends moi Dray !

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il plongea dans Harry. Celui-ci s'assit sur le mafieux et entama des mouvements de hanches lents.

- Harry, plus vite… !

- Non, pas encore.

Et il continua à bouger lentement. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Draco et lui caressa la langue, puis les lèvres, le cou et finalement accéléra. Leurs cris emplirent la pièce. La sueur les recouvrait et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Puis Harry s'empala une dernière fois sur son amant et ils se libérèrent dans un cri de pure extase. Après être restés un moment ainsi, front contre front, à profiter de leur plaisir commun, ils s'embrassèrent et se chuchotèrent leur amour au creux de l'oreille. Quand ils redescendirent dans la salle principale, Blaise les aborda et leur rappela gentiment que son club n'était pas un hôtel.

Les vacances étant arrivées, les deux amants décidèrent de partir ensemble pour le mois de juillet et de revenir pour le mois d'août. Draco avait une affaire une importante et Harry avait un stage en hôpital pour ce deuxième mois. Ils se décidèrent pour le Mexique. Les bagages prêts, Harry passa une dernière fois chez ses parents. Là, il y croisa Sirius Black. Son père le lui présenta et les deux hommes firent comme s'il ne se connaissait pas. Son père était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son vieil ami et Harry partit donc en vacances l'esprit léger. Il avait l'habitude avant de partir avec ses parents et ne culpabilisait donc pas de les laisser seuls à Paris.

Le voyage fut long mais confortable étant donné qu'ils étaient dans le Jet privé de Malfoy's Company. Draco régla ses dossiers pendant le voyage et Harry profita de l'écran plat placé à bord. Le mafieux réveilla son amant, une fois que l'avion eut atterri. Le brun, heureux d'être en vacances, s'émerveilla de la vue que lui offraient les paysages et du raffinement de leur suite d'hôtel.

Les deux amants profitèrent du tourisme. Et de leur lit. Draco surfait et apprit donc les rudiments de ce sport à son brun. Ce fut un peu laborieux au début mais finalement au bout d'un mois, Harry arriva à monter sur sa planche et à prendre quelques vagues. L'étudiant était content de ses vacances. Il avait profité de son mafieux dans tous les sens du terme. Le blond n'était quasiment jamais sur son travail et passait donc la plupart de son temps avec son amant. Il avait retrouvé l'usage de son bras et le brun l'avait aidé pour sa rééducation. Ils eurent des nouvelles de Hermione et Blaise qui eux étaient partis aux Maldives. Un jour qu'ils étaient sur leur plage privée, Harry fit une remarque à son amant :

- J'adore cette ville. Je crois que je pourrais y vivre tout le temps. En plus je parle l'espagnol. Comme quoi l'école sert parfois…

- Vraiment ? Tu aimes tant que ça ?

- Oui. Les gens sont vraiment amicaux. Et puis les paysages sont magnifiques, la mer belle.

- Ah oui… Dis vu qu'il y a personne sur la plage, que dirais tu de prendre un bain… nus.

- Hum… oui, je suis d'accord.

Ils partirent donc se baigner… nus.

Il y eut cependant un bémol à ce bonheur partagé. Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, Harry surprit une conversation de Draco au téléphone.

- Comment ?

- …

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

- …

- Gardez vos excuses pour vous ! Faîtes comme d'habitude.

- …

- Oui, éliminez le !

- …

- Bien. Tenez moi au courant.

La vie mafieuse de son blond lui revint à la figure. Pendant qu'il était à se prélasser sur la plage, il avait totalement oublié que son amour était un caïd, un meurtrier. Harry décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait. Il ne comprenait pas. Draco était si gentil, si attentionné avec lui. Comment pouvait-il tuer des gens à l'extérieur ?

Ils finirent par rentrer. Harry était devenu marron mais Draco avait gardé sa couleur pâle. Le brun pensa que pour une fois le blanc, dans ce cas-ci, ne désignait vraiment pas la pureté…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite lundi.

Une review ? :)


	16. Pris par les flammes

Oui je sais, j'ai dit que je mettais la suite lundi mais que voulez-vous… J'avais envie de la mettre plutôt alors la voilà.

**Note : **Ce chapitre je l'ai écris avec « le monde est stone » dans les oreilles et je pense que si vous l'écoutez en le lisant ça vous mettre bien dans l'ambiance. Après bien sûr, je ne force personne à rien :)

**RA Anonymes :**

Moustik : Que veut tu… L'amour rend aveugle !

Drayy : Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait commencé son stage à l'hôpital. Il était dans la section des urgences et avait donc des horaires peu communs qui le faisaient rentrer tard dans la nuit au grand malheur de Draco. Il ne voyait quasiment plus ses amis de la faculté, eux aussi avaient pris un stage pour le mois d'août mais dans un hôpital différent de celui du brun. Il avait cependant des pauses dont un après midi dont il profita pour rentrer chez le blond pour se reposer. Il y croisa le mafieux en grande discussion avec Sirius Black. Celui-ci voulait quitter le réseau mafieux de Malfoy pour profiter de la vie et de son vieil ami retrouvé, James. Celui-ci avait des soupçons quant aux activités de Sirius et celui-ci ne voulant pas mettre en danger leur nouvelle amitié, préféra abandonner son rôle de mafieux. Draco ne rechigna pas car si les parents de Harry apprenait pour son rôle de mafieux à lui, leur couple serait mis en danger. Le soir, Harry fit remarquer à son amant :

- C'est ironique quand même. Leur fils sort avec un mafieux mais c'est le rôle du meilleur ami du père dans le réseau qui pose problème.

- Oui, mais tes parents ignorent mon rôle dans ce dit réseau.

- Encore heureux… Je tiens à ma vie.

Draco rigola. Mais le brun n'avait pas la tête à rire. Le côté sombre de Draco lui posait de plus en plus de problème. Déjà, il avait du supporter tous ces enlèvements mais en plus il devait accepter que son amant soit un meurtrier.

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Ca ne t'a jamais posé de problème tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire, tu tues des gens quand même.

- Alors que toi tu en sauves.

- Non, mais sans même te comparer à moi.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix Harry. Mon père m'a fait tuer mon premier homme à quatorze ans. A cet âge là, on fait ce que demande son père sans trop se poser de questions et depuis je n'ai pas eu le temps. De toute manière c'est trop tard, je suis en plein dedans.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard Draco.

- Crois moi Harry, je ne pourrais pas, même si je le voulais, sortir de ce réseau.

- Hum.

La discussion se termina là. Harry ne trouvait pas plus d'argument et Draco était résigné.

Le problème n'étant pas résolu, le sujet revint sur le tapis, mais pas de la meilleure façon qui soit. Un soir où Harry avait réussi à trouver un créneau pour voir ses amis, il apprit une grave nouvelle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? demanda Ron, alors qu'ils buvaient une bière dans un bar.

- Non, dis.

- Dean est mort.

- Quoi ? Le copain de Seamus ?

- Ouais. Apparemment il trempait dans des affaires mafieuses et il s'est fait assassiner. La police ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé où plutôt, elle ne veut pas le dire…

- Et Seamus ?

- Anéanti.

- J'imagine. Mince…

- Ouais, comme tu dis.

Juste après avoir quitté Ron, Harry appela l'inspecteur Rogue pour avoir plus d'informations. Celui-ci, suite à la mort de Jedusor, avait repris son poste et vivait maintenant avec Neville.

- Allo ? dit Rogue.

- Inspecteur ? C'est Harry.

- Ah Harry, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien. Je vous appelais pour savoir si vous aviez des informations à propos de l'assassinat de Dean Thomas.

- Ah oui. Je suis sur son cas. Mais tu sais ce que c'est Harry. Il dealait et s'est disputé avec son dealer… Apparemment il avait des dettes.

- Est-ce que c'est… Enfin est ce que c'est Draco ?

- Harry… Tu sais que tout le réseau mafieux est sous ses ordres. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui est à l'origine du meurtre mais en tout cas, il est impliqué.

- …

- Tu t'attendais à quoi en m'appelant Harry ? Tu sais très bien ce que fait Malfoy.

- Je sais mais… Enfin voilà quoi !

- Harry laisse. Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est trop gros.

- Je dois te laisser… Je…

- Ok. Harry ? Je sais que ça fait bizarre que ce soit moi qui te dise ça mais… Ne lui en veux pas. Tu sais il n'a pas eu le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Bon j'y vais. Merci pour l'information.

- De rien. A bientôt Harry.

Le brun traina avant de rentrer chez lui. Il pleura longtemps. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un homme pareil ? Pourquoi Draco était-il comme ça ? Lui qui était si doux, si amoureux…

Quand il rentra finalement, le mafieux l'attendait.

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il inquiet. Attends, tu pleures ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Non Harry, dis moi.

- Tu connais Dean Thomas ?

- Je… Oui.

- C'est toi qui a demandé sa mort ?

- Harry, soupira le blond en prenant ses mains, mais le brun se dégagea.

- Réponds.

- C'est bien un de mes hommes qui l'a tué.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me devait dix mille euros depuis plus d'un an.

- Donc tu vas tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il ne t'a pas donné de l'argent ? Tu n'en as pas assez ?

- Harry, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. Il a demandé sa came alors il doit la payer. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on le menaçait. Mais comment le connaissais tu ?

- C'est le petit copain de Seamus.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Mais ça ne change rien que ce soit lui où un autre ! Tu ne devrais pas tuer les gens !

- Harry je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me faire me respecter. Grâce à toi, je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal. C'est ainsi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas tout simplement arrêter ? Enfin je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas ? Elle est où ta conscience là dedans ?

- Harry… Tu crois que je n'ai jamais fait de cauchemar ? Jusqu'à la mort de mes parents, la nuit je revoyais le visage des gens que j'avais tué. Ils venaient me hanter la nuit. Puis, c'est disparu quand mes parents sont morts…

- Mais tu ne pourrais pas quitter tout ça ? Il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu pourrais le faire par amour, pour moi… Comme tu l'as dit je te montre le bien. Alors fais le avec moi. Pour moi.

- Harry je ne sais pas, c'est si compliqué…

- Draco, je sais que c'est pas juste ce que je vais te dire, mais moi je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Alors je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami pour quelques nuits. Reviens me voir quand tu auras pris une décision.

Là dessus, le brun partit s'enfermer dans ce qui serait sa nouvelle chambre et se coucha dans l'espoir de dormir pour oublier sa décision.

De son côté Draco était resté figé suite à la dernière réplique de son amant. Puis il se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il laissa couler ses larmes.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry alla à l'hôpital. En arrivant dans le service des urgences, il remarqua la panique ambiante. Un urgentiste lui demanda de l'accompagner. Apparemment un immeuble avait prit feu et ils avaient besoin de médecins sur place. Le chemin en ambulance fut rapide. Une fois là bas, Harry rejoint le groupe de médecins. On lui donna un cas dont il devait s'occuper. Une fois que son patient fut hors de danger, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble en feu. Un cri s'échappait du premier étage. Voyant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Harry rentra dans l'immeuble.

Hermione marchait le long de la rue. Elle se dirigeait vers le club de Blaise, elle remarqua alors une fumée noire s'échapper d'un immeuble pas loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle alla vers le feu, curieuse. Quand elle arriva à la limite imposée par les pompiers, elle vit son meilleur ami, Harry, rentrer dans l'immeuble. Elle cria son nom, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Passant outre la limite, elle se dirigea en courant vers les médecins et en aborda un :

- Pourquoi Harry il est rentré dans l'immeuble ? C'est dangereux !

- Harry ? Le stagiaire ? On ne lui a jamais demandé ça. Tu as du mal voir avec toute cette fumée. Eloigne toi d'ici, jeune fille.

- Mais je vous assure que c'est lui ! Je le connais très bien.

- Attends, dit l'homme, puis il se tourna vers son collègue. Tu as vu Harry ?

- Non, répondit l'autre.

- HARRY ! cria l'homme pour l'appeler, bientôt suivi par Hermione qui prenait peur.

Soudain une explosion survint au premier étage. Hermione cria et les hommes se jetèrent à terre pour éviter les projections.

Trois heures plus tard, le feu était éteint. Harry était toujours introuvable. La jeune fille avait appelé ses parents ainsi que Draco qui était injoignable. Un pompier sortit de l'immeuble. Il se dirigea vers le groupe de médecin et Hermione.

- Il n'y a aucun corps. Il a du être pris dans l'explosion, je suis désolé…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors petit rappel : le meurtre est puni par la loi et passible de prison. DONC, il est absolument interdit de me tuer.

En plus vous aurez besoin de moi pour la suite…

Bref quelqu'un veut un mouchoir ? :)

Sinon une petit review ? (je n'accepte cependant pas les menaces de mort, hein)


	17. La fin d'une vie

Hum, hum, hum.

Voilà la suite… ;)

**RA Anonymes :**

Moustik : Merci pour ta review. J'espere que la suite va te plaire… :)

Yangaya : C'est vrai qu'elle était sadique. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaise courut. Il avait reçut un appel d'une Hermione terrifiée. Il n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Juste que Harry était… Mort ? Il arriva finalement sur le lieu indiqué et sourcilla en voyant l'immeuble réduit en cendre. Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras d'un médecin. Il s'approcha d'elle et remplaça l'homme.

- Il est mort… Il était dans l'explosion, sanglota-t-elle.

Blaise resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il repéra alors Draco. Celui-ci regardait l'immeuble, un air froid et détaché collé sur le visage. Il était seul et personne n'osait l'approcher. Des cendres volaient autour de son visage, le rendant encore plus sinistre. Ses cheveux étaient totalement défaits et sa cravate aussi.

Les parents de Harry arrivèrent et se précipitèrent vers Hermione pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Blaise en profita pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami. Il se posta à côté de lui. Après un long moment de silence, il déposa une main sur son épaule.

- Draco…

Mais le blond se dégagea et s'approcha encore plus des restes de l'immeuble. Le noir abandonna et retourna vers sa petite amie. Quand il observa à nouveau le mafieux, il vit que celui-ci regardait Hermione avec une pointe de pitié dans le regard. Cela étonna Blaise mais Draco se reprit bien vite et se tourna à nouveau vers les cendres. Puis les parents de Harry se rapprochèrent de lui. Lily le prit dans ses bras et Draco se laissa faire, stoïque. Une fois que James et Lily l'eurent quitté, il se détourna de l'immeuble et monta dans sa voiture, sans un regard pour les autres.

Blaise n'eut plus de nouvelles de son ami pendant une semaine. Apparemment il ne venait plus travailler et aucun de ses subalternes n'avaient pu le joindre. L'enterrement de Harry arriva et Blaise se décida à aller le voir. Quand il se gara devant l'hôtel particulier de son ami, il resta quelque temps dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas pu souffler depuis une semaine. Hermione était inconsolable et passait son temps à appeler les amis de Harry pour les prévenir et pleurer avec eux. Ils avaient reçu la visite des parents de Harry aussi pour prévoir l'enterrement. Tout le monde s'étonnait de l'absence de Draco. C'est pourquoi il était là. Son meilleur ami devait aller à l'enterrement. Par respect pour son amant mort. Il rentra finalement et trouva Draco endormi sur son lit. Il le réveilla doucement et quand celui-ci fut réveillé, il lui dit :

- Bon allez lève toi. On va à l'enterrement.

- Non, je n'irai pas, répondit le mafieux tandis que son regard se durcissait.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Draco je te jure que tu vas venir, répliqua le noir en lui lançant un costume noir trouvé dans son armoire.

- Blaise… Je …

- Pas de discussion. S'il le faut je te trainerais par la peau du cou pour que t'y aille.

Draco souffla, résigné, et alla se changer. Une fois prêt, il suivi son ami et monta dans sa voiture.

- Ecoute Draco, je sais que c'est difficile mais je pense que Harry mérite un peu de respect.

- Oui c'est bon, on y va.

Le noir s'étonna du manque de répondant de son ami mais laissa tomber, après tout il avait subi un choc.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'enterrement tout le monde était déjà là. Il y avait un cercueil vide pour symboliser le corps de Harry. Draco se raidit en le voyant. Puis après avoir vaguement salué les parents de Harry, il alla s'asseoir au fond de l'église. Blaise remarqua que même Rogue, qui était venu avec Neville, semblait plus affecté par la mort de Harry que lui. Blaise alla retrouver sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle finit par se calmer, le remercia d'un sourire et alla rejoindre Ron qui semblait lui aussi anéanti. Le noir soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas les enterrements. Certes il n'avait pas beaucoup connu Harry mais toute cette peine sur le visage des autres l'atteignait. Il alla voir les parents de Harry, leur présenta ses condoléances et s'excusa du comportement de son meilleur ami. Lily et James lui répondirent par un pauvre sourire. Ils comprenaient son comportement. Pour eux, Draco était en période de déni. Mais Blaise savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait vu le blond en période de déni à la mort de ses parents et il n'avait pas réagit comme cela. Là, c'était comme si toute émotion l'avait déserté pour ne laisser qu'un mur de glace.

Après que tout le monde ce soit installé, le prêtre entama la messe et fit un discourt rapide, suivi par un autre de Hermione. A la fin de celui-ci, Blaise dû aller la chercher car ses pleurs étaient trop importants pour qu'elle marche d'elle même. Le doyen de la faculté dans laquelle étudiait Harry se prononça aussi.

- Je voudrais rendre hommage à un de nos meilleurs étudiants. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de le connaître en personne mais j'ai entendu que du bien de lui de la part des professeurs. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup courage en rentrant dans cet immeuble. Il voulait surement sauver quelqu'un et en a malheureusement payé le prix de sa vie. Je le félicite pour son geste qui venait du fond du cœur. J'espère qu'il peut m'entendre d'où il est. Puisse-t-il reposer en paix.

Les parents de Harry étaient en pleur mais semblaient tout de même fiers de leur fils. Il était mort en héros. Sirius Black était venu soutenir son ami et de loin son ex patron. Mais celui-ci ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. Il était froid. Dès que la messe fut terminée, il quitta l'église et disparu. Blaise soupira. Il espérait que malgré cette histoire, il se reprenne.

Malheureusement, malgré son passage à l'enterrement, il ne donna pas plus signe de vie qu'avant. La presse s'en donnait à cœur joie. Des titres comme « Le Don Juan de Paris a le cœur brisé » s'affichaient sur chaque journal. Finalement deux semaines après l'enterrement, il réapparut soudain en donnant une conférence de presse. Il l'organisa rapidement et arriva pile à l'heure dans la salle qui grouillait de journalistes avides d'informations.

- Bonjour mesdames, messieurs. Je vais être bref. Comme tout le monde le sait mon amant est mort et j'ai le cœur brisé. Ma vie n'ayant plus aucun sens à mes yeux, j'ai décidé d'abandonner le poste de PDG de Malfoy's Company. Je ne vend cependant pas mes parts et resterait actionnaire majoritaire. J'ai légué mon poste au DG en qui j'ai toute confiance. Je ne souhaite plus entendre parler de cette entreprise. Ma décision peut peut-être surprendre mais les gens ne comprendront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas perdu parents et amour. De plus, je compte quitter la France et oublier cette vie qui est maintenant derrière moi. Voilà, j'ai terminé. Je ne répondrais à aucune question. Au revoir.

Et il quitta la salle, laissant les journalistes complètement soufflés.

Quand Blaise l'apprit, il essaya de joindre son ami, mais celui-ci ne répondait à aucun de ces appels. Il avait vidé et vendu son hôtel particulier. Il apprit par des subalternes du caïd qu'il avait abandonné ce poste et l'avait relégué à un de ses hommes de confiance.

En somme, il était introuvable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite mercredi, promis !

Une review ? (Les menaces de mort sont toujours refusées :) )


	18. A mon ami, Blaise

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai mercredi, mais mercredi je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster donc voilà le chapitre maintenant.

Je rappelle à tous que je n'ai JAMAIS mis ma fiction en tant que drame donc voilà. Il faut dire que je me suis bien amusée à lire toutes vos reviews et voir comment vous étiez en train de flipper pour notre petit Harry. Les menaces de mort aussi j'ai adoré… ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Blaise,_

_Comme tu t'en doutes ceci est une lettre d'adieu. _

_Tout d'abord je souhaite m'excuser suite à mon comportement de ses dernières semaines, de ne pas avoir répondu à tous tes appels, mais tu le comprendras sûrement suite à cette lecture._

_Vérifie que tu es seul avant de lire la suite, il ne faut pas que d'autres personnes la lisent. C'est très important._

_Par où commencer… Et bien, je pense que cette information est primordiale : Harry n'est pas mort. L'incendie, l'explosion ont été programmé par moi et Harry a suivi mes instructions afin que l'on croie mort. Cette action peut te paraître radicale mais elle était nécessaire. Ce qui est arrivé avec Jedusor pourrait se redérouler une nouvelle fois avec d'autres mafieux me voulant du mal et cela je ne peux l'accepter. Harry n'a pas a payé pour moi. Ainsi, nous assurons sa sécurité. Il a donc changé de nom. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à accepter ma double vie et le fait que je sois un meurtrier._

_Comme tu le sais je n'ai pas choisi ce côté sombre qui fait de moi un caïd et maintenant qu'une nouvelle opportunité s'ouvre à moi, je ne peux la refuser. Vivre avec Harry suffit amplement à me combler et si ce sont les mesures nécessaires pour que je puisse vivre à ses côtés, alors je les accepte sans hésitations. Je suis sur que je ne le regretterai jamais tant que je pourrais admirer son sourire et ses magnifiques yeux verts…_

_Je vais tout de même t'expliquer comment Harry s'en est sorti. Il est bien rentré dans l'immeuble comme l'a vue Hermione, il n'est cependant pas monté à l'étage où s'est déroulé l'explosion. Il est sorti par la porte de derrière. Lorsque j'ai mis en place l'incendie, le me suis débrouillé pour qu'elle ne soit pas atteinte par les flammes. Un de mes hommes l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il l'a directement amené à l'aéroport où mon Jet lui a fait quitter la France. Ses valises étaient déjà prêtes. Je lui avais trouvé une place d'étudiant en médecine au Mexique. Il a lui même choisit cette destination. Lorsque nous étions partis en vacances là-bas, il avait particulièrement aimé les lieux. Il aura sûrement du mal au début avec la langue mais il m'a affirmé que les termes médicaux étaient internationaux. Quant à moi, je vais vivre de ce que me rapportera mon entreprise, ce qui sera largement suffisant pour vivre. _

_Ce choix de partir n'a pas été facile à prendre, surtout pour Harry qui laisse ses parents à Paris, mais nous ne le regrettons pas. Ainsi, nous pourrons vivre ensemble, en sécurité._

_Je suis désolé de t'abandonner ainsi mais tu n'es pas seul. Je suis sur que Hermione te tiendra compagnie. Profite d'elle au maximum. On ne s'en rend pas forcément compte mais les instants heureux sont précieux. Quand j'ai vu le cercueil vide de Harry, malgré le fait que je sache que c'était faux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer mort. Je n'aie eu qu'une envie, alors, c'était de le retrouver et le prendre dans mes bras afin de m'assurer qu'il était bien en vie._

_Si tu souhaites venir nous voir, patiente d'abord quelques années pour que toute cette histoire se soit tassée._

_Harry m'a dit que Hermione pourrait lire cette lettre. Cependant ses parents ne pourront pas être mis au courant de suite. Je te demande d'attendre au moins deux ans avant de leur en parler. Qui sait ce que sera leur réaction c'est pourquoi, par mesure de précaution, il vaut mieux attendre. Sirius est au courant de l'affaire, il t'aidera à tout raconter._

_J'achève donc cette lettre sur cette dernière demande. _

_Brûle la lettre une fois que Hermione l'aura lue._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Ton vieil ami, Draco Malfoy._

Hermione sortit de la cuisine et remarqua une larme sur les joues de son amant.

- Blaise ? Ca va ?

- … Tiens lis ça.

La jeune fille prit la lettre que lui tendait le noir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de la lire, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière elle.

- Oh…

- Comme tu dis, répondit Blaise.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- C'est marqué dans la lettre. Je comprends leur décision mais ils auraient pu nous l'annoncer avant quand même.

- On n'aurait pas réagit comme il faut, on aurait pas été triste suite à la « mort » de Harry. Oh mon dieu, et ses parents ils faut leur dire !

- Non. Draco a raison. On ne sait pas comment ils réagiront. Ils pourraient aller voir la police où faire quelque chose de stupide dans le genre. Il faut attendre que cette histoire se tasse. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais au fond ils ont bien agis. Au moins, comme ça, ils sont tranquilles…

- Oui… Quel soulagement tout de même ! Tu te rends compte, je vais pouvoir revoir Harry même si ce n'est que dans quelques années…

- Oui, sourit son amant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle finit par se détacher de sa bouche et par placer sa tête dans son cou.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Hermione. Nous aussi, nous sommes ensembles.

Quand Hermione retourna dans la cuisine pour finir le repas, Blaise sortit un briquet et plaça la flamme au coin de la lettre. Le papier prit feu et le noir le regarda se consumer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, maintenant il ne reste plus que l'épilogue…

Vous l'aurez soit jeudi soit vendredi et je posterai en même temps le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, c'est aussi un UA drarry mais dans un tout autre genre…

Voilà bisous.

Une review ?


	19. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue !

Merci à moustik, ne sois pas trop triste… :)

Et puis surtout un grand merci à ma Beta qui m'a soutenue et corrigée tout du long ! J'tembrasse fort choupinette !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se dirigea vers le café au bord de la plage. Il y entra mais n'y trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'adressa donc au serveur :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts ?

- Le jeune Thomas Evans ? Si, il est parti vers la crique.

- Merci.

Le blond sorti du café et marcha vers l'endroit indiqué. Une fois à la lisière de la crique, il quitta ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds se glisser dans le sable. Il avança ensuite tranquillement vers la seule silhouette présente au bord de la mer. Celle-ci avait les pieds dans l'eau, le pantalon remonté jusqu'au genoux, et était face à la mer. L'ex mafieux s'approcha de l'homme et se plaça à ses côtés, admirant l'horizon. Après un instant de silence partagé, Draco se tourna vers à l'homme à ses côtés et lui saisit la main, emmêlant leur doigts. Le brun orienta alors son visage vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire. Draco plongea son regard dans celui, d'un vert envoutant, de son Harry. Il était enfin à sa place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est terminé. Je suis toute triste…

J'espère que cette fin vous satisfera. Personnellement je ne la voyais pas autrement et comme je suis l'auteure et bah… voilà! ;)

Pour vous consoler, je poste mon nouveau UA, « Rêver à tes côtés » ! Drarry, pour changer lol.

Un avis final ? :p


End file.
